


For The Love of Red

by broadwaybaby24k



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 23,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1828393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadwaybaby24k/pseuds/broadwaybaby24k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OITNB slightly AU. Inmate Emma Johnson has been in prison for 3 years for fraud. She knew Red..was even friendly with her. But one night changed everything. Their friendship turned to love...Emma would do a lot for love..for the love of Red. All characters belong to Jenji Kohen and Piper Kerman. I'm just playing with them. Emma is mine</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Inmate Emma Johnson had been out walking towards the bathroom when she walked into a bunch of others and the teens from the scared straight program. There was a big commotion. "What the hell?" She asked Chapman. "Pennsatucky went all healing on a teen.." Alex explained.

All of a sudden they overheard the walkie talkie on C.O. Bell . "Don't come down corridor 3." Said Fischer. "We have a situation here too."

Ch. 1

They all stood in the hallway as they wheeled Tricia's body away in a body bag. Boo sobbed into Nicky's arms as they all stood In shock. As the doors closed on them Emma felt the tears pour down her cheeks. She turned and walked away with everyone else. She found herself walking to the kitchen, the only place she knew no one would be at this time of day. She sobbed quietly into her hand trying to compose herself. She stopped suddenly as she heard another persons soft sobs. Walking towards the noise and saw the shaking form of Red standing in her kitchen office. Emma froze, she in the 3 years being at Litchfield had never seen the fiery Russian show any weakness. She thought about leaving but something kept her there pulling her towards Red.

"Red?" She said cautiously. The older woman jumped up. Swiping at her tears.

"What?!" She shot back in a harsh whisper.

Emma pushed back slightly wiping at her own tears. "Sorry, I was just...I came back here to..I didn't know anyone would be here. I'm sorry..I'll leave."

"No no stay..please.." Red said almost pleading. She let Emma into the small room. Sitting down on the chair she looked up, tears rolling down her cheeks. "It's my fault she is dead..I pushed her away. I just wanted to teach her a lesson...not this."

Emma looked shocked at her words...she sat in the chair opposite Red, facing her with their knees almost touching. "Aww hey no Red it's not your fault. She was sick, she was depressed..she wanted to die. It's not on you."

"Nicky said the same thing...but it doesn't make me feel it's not my fault." Red stated sadly. "She was one if my girls. My poor girls...I have to be strong for them." Her voice broke and her chin wobbled.

Emma felt the urge to comfort the woman."Umm don't starve me out for this ok Red?" Slowly she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Red. The older woman kept her arms at her side but didn't pull away. "You don't have to be strong for me Red."

Slowly Emma felt Red's arms reach up and wrap tightly around her. She felt Red's shoulders begin to shake. "It's ok Red...I got you..I got you." That opened the flood gates and soon Red was sobbing into Emma's shoulder, her hot tears burning her neck. Emma just sat quietly rubbing her back. She had never seen this side of Red before. She considered them friends but she never thought Red would trust her with seeing her in such a state.

It was at least 15 minutes before Red's sobs subsided. She pulled away from the embrace and rubbed away her tears. "Thank you Johnson...Emma..." She said softly.

She stood and started walking to the door. "It's almost lights out we better get back." She said.

Emma nodded and walked to the door. She turned and said "Red, I know you want to be strong..but by all means if you need someone else to lean on..I'm there ok?"

Red's eyes softened as a small smile played upon her lips. "Thanks love." She said her Russian accent thick with emotion. She and Emma walked out the kitchen door. Just as Emma turned towards her cube area Red stopped her. "Johnson..just don't tell anyone what happened in there..I have a tough bitch reputation to uphold." With a smirk she turned and walked away.


	2. FTLOR Ch.2

Ch.2  
It had been a couple weeks since Trisha died. Red and Emma became closer. Everyone considered Emma one of Red's girls. Then that's when everything went downhill for Red..she lost her place in the kitchen. Mendoza was put in there with her girls as well as Gina and Norma. Red looked lost..she didn't know what to do with herself. Emma and Nicky especially tried to cheer up their friend to no avail. The food was good too unfortunately for Red. The first breakfast from Mendoza was great. None of the girls wanted to tell Red tho. Morello wasn't quiet enough. She put the eggs in her mouth and mumbled "This is the best I have had in awhile." Chapman noticed Red not to far away and kicked Morello in the shins. It was too late. Red had heard. The girls looked at Red who had such hurt in her eyes. She walked away before they could do anything.  
Emma had tried to talk to her friend.  
"Red, you can talk to me ya know."  
Red didn't look up from her book as she laid on her bed. " I'm fine." She said coldly..."Just go away."

Red was slowly pushing her family away. Slowly they stopped trying. Then one morning there was a fire in the oven..a big fire ball flew out and hit Gina. She was burned badly and was sent to the hospital. Everyone was shocked and worried. Luscheck said it was a grease fire.  
Emma was working on her secret Santa gift for Norma in her bunk after once again trying to confront Red. She saw Norma rush past and shoved the scarf she was knitting under her blanket. She then noticed the tears running down the silent woman's face. She was confused but then went back to her knitting.

Later that night, after the girls had heard Gina would survive despite burns to her arm and neck, Emma lay half asleep on her bed. She felt the bed dip as she heard "Emma..Em..wake up I have to talk to you." Emma looked up and found Red staring at her with a worried look on her face.  
"It was me...the fire was my fault." Red stated. "I was so mad...I just wanted to make a statement. I got up last night and put salt in the rice and oil in the oven."  
Emma sat there shocked. As she processed the news she felt anger course through her.  
"What the hell Red!? What were you thinking!? You could have killed her!" Emma almost yelled.  
Red's eyes welled with tears. "I never meant to hurt anyone..especially not Gina..she is like a daughter to me."  
Emma sat and stared blankly at Red. "I can't believe you would do something so stupid." Emma spat.  
A single tear ran down Red's cheek. "Emma please.." She pleaded.  
Emma laid back down on her bed, turning away from the Russian ex cook. She heard Red let out a sob as she felt her stand up and leave the cube. When she was gone, Emma let her own tears fall. At the thought of Red betraying them..hurting them. She was angry at Red.  
The others found out about what had happened..for over a week the girls ignored Red. The kitchen staff including Norma cut Red off from food. She looked lost..she retreated into herself. Maybe to block the pain, who knows. But Red's family still kept their distance.  
Emma was pulled to go to her trial in Chicago. If she was lucky she would get to drop the next two years of her sentance. She was gone for a week and sadly she lost her case. She would have to spend another two years at Litchfield. When Emma returned to the jail it was empty for the most part, it being lunchtime. Emma unloaded her stuff and got situated in her cube before heading to eat. She walked into the cafeteria and headed to her table. The girls bombarded her with questions..Emma told them she had to stay. "Bad for you. Good for us." Nicky stated. "We would miss you."  
Emma then noticed them all staring towards the back of the room. She glanced in the direction and saw Red..or at least a shell of Red. Her once fiery red hair was limp and going grey. She had no makeup on and was wearing baggy sweats. She looked lost sitting there alone.  
"She gets to eat now..her commissary food at least. No one else will give her food. She is still cut off with us girls. Sad really..if she'd only apologize..."  
Nicky made one last glance at Red before walking away.  
Emma sighed and walked towards Red. She should have still been angry..but seeing Red like that made her heart ache. She might get in trouble with the girls for this but she didn't care. She felt a pull towards Red..feeling the need to comfort her much like she did so many weeks ago on the night Trisha died. She walked up to Red and gently places her hand on the red heads shoulder. Red jumped slightly and then looked up. When she saw Emma a mirade of emotions passed through her dull blue eyes. Shock..fear..anger..sadness..all so quickly. It sent a bolt of sadness and guilt to Emma's heart.  
"Hey Hun.." She said. "Let's go talk huh?"  
Emma watched as Red slowly and cautiously got to her feet and then they walked to the cubes.  
When they got to Emma's bunk Red turned towards her. Fearful of what the brunette would say.  
Emma pulled Red into a hug. She felt her relax into the hug. Relieved to be held..loved.  
"I'm so sorry Em.." Red choked her accent more prominent with emotion.  
"I never ment for this to happen. Now I've lost everything..my kitchen..I lost my girls..I lost you." Her voice broke on that last part.  
Emma pulled away from the embrace. "Hey hey..I'm not mad. I mean I was of course..but I know you would never hurt any of us on purpose..I know you were just trying to get you kitchen back..it's your baby. I came back from Chicago and I saw you and Nicky told me what has been happening. It made me sad Red..you don't deserve that. I'm not mad anymore."  
Red allowed her tears to fall as Emma pulled her back into a hug. It was all going to be ok.


	3. FTLOR Ch. 3

One month later..Red still didn't have her kitchen back but she had her girls. She snuck stuff from the kitchen and made a meal for them. She apologized and they accepted. Sadly Boo found out about Red's new underground deal and she betrayed Red and ratted her out to Vee. Shit went down with Boo and Vee. Boo was out of the family and Vee and Red held a truce to have Red keep her garden trade and Vee to keep her own trade. What they didn't know is that Vee's truce was a ploy to get back at Red. She turned on one of her girls instead. Vee saw the connection Red had with Emma. She figured using Emma would be the best way to really break Red. Vee snuck up on Emma while she was in the showers. The next thing she knew Vee was kicking and punching Emma to no end. She felt her ribs break and her head was being slammed into the floor. She thought she was going to die in that shower when Bell and Fischer pulled Vee off. Emma let out a breath as it all faded into darkness


	4. FTLOR Ch. 4

Ch. 4

Nicky ran into Red's cube. Red sat up and saw the fear on Nicky's face. "What's wrong...?" She asked. "It's Emma..Vee got her.. In the bathroom..she was attacked.

Red ran down to the bathrooms just as they were pulling a violent Vee away in handcuffs and just in time to see the medics wheeling Emma out on a gurney. All Red saw was blood..barely her face just blood. She felt all her own blood drain from her face, she couldn't breathe. She tried to follow them but Norma held her back. The doors closed shut and Red fell against Nicky trying not to cry.

It was hours and no news. Finally Healy walked thru the dorms. Red ran up to him and demanded an answer. Healy said she didn't need to know. Red broke..she slammed her fists into his chest "You tell me how she is! Is she alive!? I demand to know what's going on you fucking bastard!" The other inmates watched the normally hard headed Russian as she neared a breakdown. Then Caputo entered. He saw the look on their faces and he pulled Red away from Healy."Calm down inmate!" He shouted. Then he softened and looked at all of the girls. "She had a few cracked ribs that punctured a lung she had surgery to re inflate it. She has multiple cuts and bruises all on her body." He froze in his speech and took a breath. Then he continued "She has head injury from where her head was slammed into the shower. She is unconscious. The doctors said she might not wake up." He walked away without another word.

The girls stood in shock. They stared at Red who then just ran out of the pod.

Red ran to her cube.. Norma close behind. She collapsed on her cot sobbing into her hands. Norma wrapped her arms around her friend trying to offer her some comfort.

"She can't die... She can't. I love her Norma." Norma felt the tears in her own eyes as she held her best friend as she sobbed


	5. FTLOR Ch. 5

It was 4 weeks, a month with out news from the C.O's. No one knew if Emma was alive or dead. Red wasn't herself everyone could see that. Only Norma knew the real reason, but all of her girls could see that Red was feeling a loss without her friend. Nicky knew the connection she herself had with Red was special. But Emma was different..she knew when she saw Red loose it that day Emma was hurt that Red's connection was different with Emma. She just knew the older woman was in love with her. She wanted to confront Red but knew it wasn't a good idea. She just hoped to God for Red's sake that Emma pulled thru.

Emma had suffered broken ribs and a punctured lung. She had surgery to reinflate the lung. She had scars from being stitched up on her arms and face. She had also been in a coma for a week and a half. Here a month later she was walking back into the prison. She never thought she would be happy to return, but when you were on deaths door it surprises you what changes. She entered the cafeteria and was mobbed by her girls. Hugs and tears of relief were passed around. She was told Vee was transferred to Virginia and was in psych there. That sent relief thru Emma.

Emma looked around and didn't notice the presence of her red headed friend. Nicky noticed and said "They gave her the kitchen back.." Emma nodded as a slight smile crossed her features. Nicky hugged her again. She said "I'm so glad you are ok. No one told us anything! We thought you were dead!" Emma continued to be mobbed by girls until Fischer told them dinner was done. As Emma was walking to her cube Nicky pulled her aside "Hey..you best go see Red. She was worried sick about you. Saw you being wheeled out and she almost fell over. Then when we didn't know what was happening..if you were dead or not, Red pretty much attacked Healy when he wouldn't tell us anything. Caputo finally told us what your injuries were. It was scary as fuck man..seeing her like that. The lady really cares about you."

"Shit." Emma said. She went towards the kitchen


	6. FTLOR Ch.6

Red and Norma and Gina were finishing up in the kitchen. Gina looked up and saw Emma at the door. "Holy shit!" She said. Norma had a large grin on her face as she rushed over to give her a hug. "Hey girls. It's good to be back." Emma looked up and saw Red standing there. She didn't move..staring at Emma like she was a mirage. Scared if she moved Emma would disappear. Norma and Gina started out of the kitchen. "We will let you two talk." Gina said, as Norma gave a knowing look to the still silent cook.

When they were gone Emma walked over to Red. "Hey." She said softly. It was then that Red launched herself at Emma, throwing her arms around her in a hug. "I was so worried about you." Red husked, her Russian accent thick with emotion. "No one told us anything."

Emma held Red tighter. "I'm ok. I'm all healed up and I'm here."

Red was silent. Emma pulled away from the embrace and looked Red in the eyes. She was shocked to find Red's bright blue eyes brimming with unshed tears. Her chin quivered as she stared at Emma.

Emma's heart broke. She didn't realize how much this must have effected the Russian, how much Em must have meant to her.

"Hey hey..." Emma soothed, cupping Red's cheek in her palm. "I'm ok..it's ok." Red stared at Emma as she allowed the tears to fall shamelessly down her face. Emma brushed the tears away and pulled Red to her. Then it happened. Red pulled Emma's face towards her kissing her on the lips. Emma froze into the kiss shocked it was actually happening. Then she kissed back.

When Red felt Emma freeze in the kiss her heart stopped. Did she read into it wrong? Was Emma feeling her no more than a friend? All these emotions flew thru Red in seconds. When she felt the brunette begin to return the kiss she filled with relief.

As Emma began to kiss Red back, the red head let out a sob of relief into the kiss. Their mouths blended together in sync. After what seemed like an eternity but what was really only a few seconds, the two women pulled away from the kiss. Both had tears on their cheeks, their own mixed with each others. "I love you Emma." Red choked . "I love you too." Emma replied.

They stared at each other with intensity as Emma pulled her into another kiss. It grew in intensity and heat. Red had not been with anyone in 12 years. Her ex husband stopped coming long ago. She knew that marriage was over. She never thought she would love again. Until Emma. She met the girl 3 years ago but it wasn't until when she comforted her after Trisha's death that Red began feeling for her as more than a friend. It was when she was attacked that Red knew she loved the younger girl.

Emma ran her tongue along Red's gums begging entry. Red let her in moaning at the feeling of their tongues battling each other. Emma pulled away "Come to the chapel with me." Red knew what that meant...Emma looked at her with a desire in her eyes that sent a jolt of pleasure to Red's center.

The two let go of each other long enough to get to the chapel. Then Emma dragged Red behind the alter. She slowly laid Red down as she began kissing her again. Red arched her neck as Emma kissed her neck..her shoulders..everywhere.

"Make love to me please..."Red said voice hot with desire. Emma pulled Red's shirt over her head then her bra. She ran her hands over hardened nipples. She leaned forward and took them in her mouth one by one sucking gently. Red let out a moan..she could have cum then and there. She pulled Emma up for another kiss. "Please..?" She asked. She guided Emma's hand down with her own, stopping at the waist band of her pants.

Emma kept her eyes on Red as she slipped her hand down the front of Red's panties finding her hot and ready. Emma gasped at how wet Red already was. She removed her hand and brought her fingers to her mouth sucking off Red's juices causing the older woman to gasp. Then she pulled her pants down. She stared Red in the eyes as she brought her mouth down onto her center. Red let out a gasp as she threw her head back in pleasure. She ran her hands thru Emma's hair holding her in place as Emma continued to go down on her. "Please..I need you inside me..please.." Red begged. Emma obliged. Staring Red in her arousal filled eyes, Emma slowly gently slid two fingers into the older woman. She gasped at how tight she was. 12 years without sex must have done that to her.. Red gasped and moaned as Emma thrust her fingers slowly in and out of her. Sure Red had masterbated in the time she had been here. I mean who could go twelve years without release. But she never thought she would be feeling another's touch again. Emma leaned down and brought her mouth to Red's clit again. Sucking as she pumped her fingers. Red squirmed and moaned. Her moans getting louder by the minute. She said something in Russian Emma couldn't understand. "English my love." She said to Red. "I said..I'm going...to cum...! " Red said in between heavy gasps. Emma smiled at Red "Cum for me my love." She said as she curled her fingers inside her. Red let out a cry as she came. Her walls tightening almost painfully around Emma's fingers. When she came down from her orgasm Emma removed her fingers and brought herself up to Red as she kissed her on the mouth, Red still shuddering from the orgasm, eyes tight in pleasure. When she opened her eyes she looked at Emma staring at her with so much love. Tears slipped down her cheeks. "What's wrong love?" Emma asked worried that she had hurt her or that she regretted it. "I haven't been touched like that in 12 years." She said quietly. " I forgot how it felt..to be loved." Emma's heart lurched as she brushed Red's tears away and kissed her. "Never again..you won't forget ever again..I love you."

Emma and Red made love for the next hour. They were tangled in each other. Sweating and spent but totally content. "We must go." Red said as she began dressing. "Everyone will wonder where we are. Hell, everyone probably already knows and is outside the door listening. " she smirked.

Emma pulled Red up with her after she dressed giving her one more kiss. They walked out of the chapel and to their cubes each feeling more love than either has ever felt in a long time.


	7. Chapter 7

Red and Emma were like the lesbian Brad and Angie at Litchfield. All the inmates saw how in love they were. After Emma returned from the hospital 2 months earlier, they had the old Red back. Hell they had Red back and then some. She was so happy..content. She was a totally different person than the woman with the greying hair and sweats that they had around them months before. Emma changed her.

They were at the chapel a lot. Nicky joked Red was worse than she was when it came to that. Red laughed and said "Oh Nicky I can make her cum so hard that even Jesus is jealous." Emma came over wrapping her arms around Red from behind. "Really love?"she smirked. "I recall last night ..do you?" Red shuddered as she felt the familiar twinge in her crotch at the memory.

They had been in the chapel as usual. Emma had her fingers in Red, plunging in out as Red worked at her own clit. She was squirming and moaning under her lovers touch. She was very close to cumming. "Oh god Emma I'm so close!"she cried.

Emma looked at Red and smirked. She was about to have a little fun with the horny Russian.

"Nuh uh uh my love." She said as she pulled out her fingers. Red groaned in frustration. "Wait..what are you doing?" She wimpered.

"I'm putting a little twist on our love making Red."

Red stared at her and waited for her to continue. She had lost the orgasm for sure... She pouted. Emma chuckled and returned her fingers to Red's heat. She brought her to the brink again and pulled out. "What the hell are you doing?! Let me finish. This isn't fair." Red moaned in frustration slapping her hand down on the ground.

Emma giggled and explained " I did this once before... My girl at the time kept bringing me all the way to the edge and stopped like 4 times.. Finally when she let me cum I came harder than I ever have in my life. It was the most amazing feeling. I want to let you experience it...I know it's sort of tourture at first but..oh love it's worth it!"

Red felt another twinge of desire. "Well what are we waiting for then love?" She husked as she grabbed Emma's hand and guided it to her crotch.

Emma continued to finger Red. When she felt her near the edge she pulled out. She did it three more times until Red dripping wet, moaning and squirming sweat dripping down her face. "Please Emma please. How much more? Let me cum!" She begged.

Emma entered Red one last time. As she neared orgasm, Red reached down and held Emma's hand in place almost daring her to stop.

Emma didn't. She pumped harder and harder. Red went over the edge in orgasm. She screamed Emma name as her eyes rolled back and her body shook.

Emma pulled her fingers from Red as it happened..she squirted..far and hard. Red's eyes widened in shock. She had never done that before in her life... Never. It felt so amazing and the thought that Emma was able to make her do that sent her into a second orgasm. Emma smirked at Red. Her goal was reached. She crawled up on the shaking Red, her whole body still quaking post orgasm. She laid on top of her an pressed kisses on her face an lips. Red finally opened her eyes, they were hooded and their normally bright blue was almost indigo with arousal. "Oh my god."She panted as she grabbed Emma in a searing kiss.

"Red...Red?" Emma said. "Where are you?" Emma tapped Red on her shoulder pulling her out if her memory. Red turned and looked at Emma. Em could see the older woman's eyes darken. She knew just where her mind had gone. Emma smirked as she pressed a kiss on Red's cheek. "Ya tebya lyublyu." Red said. "I love you too Red." Emma stated


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains rape of a main character :(

Pornstache was back...he walked in to the chapel and caught Red with her face in Emma's crotch. Both women were mortified and disgusted. They were given a write up never to do that again. When he left the chapel Red let out a chuckle that turned into a belly laugh.

"What is so funny!?" Emma asked exasperated. "Did you see the look on his face? He was so jealous!" Red cackled. "Pshh..he should be." Emma said "I had the hottest woman in Litchfield between my legs. He totally has a crush on me..totally jealous." She said.

"But you are all mine." Red said possessively as she kissed Emma.

"Inmates!" Mendez shouted again from the door. Both woman scrambled out the door giggling like two school girls caught..well..fucking.

Pornstache showed up in the kitchen the next evening. "Hey Red."

"What do you want Pornstache?" Red growled. He backed her up into the corner. Despite her normally fearless attitude she shrunk away slightly nervous. "I want you to stay away from my girl inmate. Johnson is mine."

Red felt anger fuel her veins..."I don't think so you ass. She doesn't belong to you. She is my girl. You back off if you know what's good for you." She growled.

"Feisty bitch..I like it.." Mendez said like the sleezeball he is. "You watch yourself Red...if you know what's good for you." He walked out of the kitchen leaving Red fuming.

She didn't want to bother Emma with this so she went to Nicky. She curled her lip in disgust as Red told her what Pornstache said. "Calm down Ma..he has nothing on you. Do you really think she'd go for him? Really?"

Red realized how foolish she was acting..of course Em would never to that. "Of course she wouldn't...I'm just being stupid my girl." Red said giggling at her own foolishness.

"Naw Ma you are just being in love." Nicky said kissing Red on the cheek before leaving for bed.

Red headed to the showers to get ready for bed. Everyone else was gone. she usually showered last because she liked having some quiet time. She heard someone enter the bathroom. She didn't even have time to look up when she was pushed into the shower. She looked up as saw Mendez..fear filled her. "I told you to watch out Bitch.." He said. "I'll show you what you are missing from being with her" She wanted to scream..but was choked with fear. He ripped down her towel as she tried to block everything out. She felt pain as he thrust himself inside of her dry center. He got mad that she wasn't aroused..but that didn't stop him from banging into her until he finally came. She tried not to gag as she felt his seed fill her. Her soul felt empty and she tried hard to separate herself from what was happening. The voice in her head called out for Emma. For her to save her. She didn't dare call out loud for fear Mendez would go to Emma next.

When he was done he yanked his pants up and pushed her trembling form down on the ground. He threw the towel on her and then he turned on the shower as she was hit with a spray of freezing water.

He bent down close to her. "She will be mine now Red..why the hell would she be with you now? Your damaged."

He then walked out of the bathroom. Red pulled the towel tight around her as she let the sobs overcome her.


	9. Chapter 9

Emma awoke with a start. Her heart pounding in her chest. Something was wrong she could feel it. She stood up and headed towards Red's cube hoping the Russian would reassure her that everything was fine. She was almost there when she felt her gut tell her to check out the bathroom. She turned and walked to the white side bathrooms. She froze and pressed herself against the wall as she heard someone coming. She watched in confusion as Pornstacshe exited the bathroom. He seemed to be adjusting his pants. He looked side to side before walking the opposite way doen the hall. Emma felt instant dread..something was not right. She carefully but quickly made her way into the bathroom. She heard the shower running which was wierd since it was after 10 and past regulated shower time. Emma heard sobs coming from the shower. She felt a sense of dread as she recognized the sobs. She prayed to God she was wrong..heart pounding she pulled back the curtain.

The image she saw would forever be etched in the nightmare of her mind. Her beloved Red was slumped on the floor the towel half covering her naked body. She shook violently as she curled into herself, her eyes squeezed shut.

"Please." She wimpered in a voice so broken that it made Emma's eyes pool with tears. "Please..I promise I'll stay away...I'll do whatever you want, I'll stay silent. But please leave me alone." Red sobbed. Emma realized that she must have thought it was Mendez back again. Emma was frozen to her spot..she shook herself out of the stupor and turned off the shower as she kneeled down next to Red. "Shh..it's just me my love. It's Emma. You are safe now." Emma said her own voice trembling. She gently reached to cup Red's cheek in her hand. Red jumped smacking her hand away as her eyes flew open. Emma gasped at the fear in Red's eyes. She looked at Emma and after a few seconds relief filled her features. She scrambled up..her towel falling off completely as she scrambled into Emma's arms. She held her tight as she felt the cook's body shake with fresh sobs. "What did he do to you?" Emma wept. "Did he rape you?" Red's face crumpled as she sobbed. It was Emma's answer. Thank God for her need to be there for Red or Emma would have ran off to shank Mendez right then and there. She heard someone coming to the bathroom. Emma pulled the wet towel over Red's exposed body and held her close incase he had returned. Instead it was Nicky..she had come to pee. She froze when she saw Emma sitting in the shower floor holding a soaked, naked and terrified Red. "Ma!?" Nicky cried. Red looked up and the buried herself further in Emma. "No. Don't let her see me like this." Red wept.

Nicky stood there shocked..she had never seen Red so broken. "What the hell happened?" She asked Emma. The last time she had seen anyone in this state was when she was little and her mother was raped. Emma watched as realization dawned on the young red head. "No.." Nicky said her voice shaking. "Who?"

Emma ignored the question. "Nicky I need you to go get help. Find Healy..and then Bell or Fischer. Make sure only one of the girls comes in." Nicky just stared..Red shaking with silent sobs as she pressed her face into Emma's chest.

"Nicky please." Emma begged. With that Nicky ran from the bathroom. Red's quiet sobs turned into loud painful ones. "She shouldn't have seen me like this. My poor daughter.." She said.

"Shh. I need to help you up now love ok. Help is coming but we need to stand up. Are you able to stand?" Emma asked. Red nodded. "I think so." She said. Emma stood first then helped Red up. She stumbled a bit then steadied herself on Emma. The younger woman pulled the towel tight around Red. She looked her in the eyes "it's going to be ok love. We will get him for this. I'm so sorry I wasn't here to protect .."

"No!" Red interrupted loudly. "it wasn't your fault."

Just then Nicky burst back into the bathroom with C.O. Bell. She heard Nicky telling Healy to stay out. Red jumped at the sound of someone entering the room. Emma grabbed tightly to her.

"What happened Red?" Bell asked gently.

"He raped me." She said quietly. "I was going to shower and he came in threw me down and he raped me." Red sounded so detached as she told them.

"Who Red? Who raped you?" Bell asked.

Red let out a sob as she whispered "Mendez."

"Son of a bitch!" Nicky yelled.

"Oh my god." Whispered Bell in disbelief.

"Shit!" Mumbled HealY from out in the hallway. He pulled out his walkie talkie as he called a police officer. "Go to find Mendez..arrest him..don't make a scene. He just raped an inmate."

Then Fischer showed up. "The medics are here." They walked into the bathroom over to Red. She held tight to Emma. One female medic wrapped another blanket over Red while another started taking her vitals and asking questions which Red answered with just a nod or shake of her head. "We will need to bring you in..to examine you..do a rape exam." Red looked around panicked. "It's ok Red." Emma soothed as Red was helped onto a gurney. She never once let go of Red's hand.

"They have him in custody. Johnson the cops will need to question you." Healy said from outside the bathroom.

"Why?" Red spat. She even in this state was protective of her love. "She wasn't involved!"

"We know that Red..but she found you and we need her help." Bell said calmly.

The medics were ready to go. Emma knew she wouldn't be able to go with Red. No matter how hard she fought it wouldn't happen. She looked at Bell and the CO shook her head as if she read Emma's mind. The medics began to wheel Red out. They walked down the corridor..girls were standing there watching in shock. Nicky had her head buried in Morello's shoulder as Chapman looked on. Emma used her body to try to shield Red from view all the while still gripping the silent woman's hand.

When they got to the door Emma leaned forward and said with tears in her eyes "They will take good care of you. They will fix you up and you will come right back to me ok?"

That's when it hit Red that her girlfriend would not be going with her. Fear and tears filled her eyes as she tried to sit up. "No..you have to come with me. Please don't leave me." She sobbed. Emma's own sobs left her mouth. "I can't..you know that. I'm so sorry."

The medics told them they really needed to go. With a sob Emma pulled her hand from Red's vice grip. She wanted so badly to kiss her forehead but didn't want to mess with evidence.

Red's sobs filled the corridor as they wheeled her away. "I'm sorry..I'm sorry." Emma repeated and she hugged herself and cried. The doors shut and the sound of Red's sobs were gone. Then the weight if it all hit Emma hard. Her legs gave out as she slumped to the floor. A pair of arms caught her. She looked up to see a distraught Nicky looking at her with concern. She held Emma and rocked her. "It's going to be ok Em. Red's tough it will be ok."

The cops had arrested Mendez..he confessed on arrest that he had done it. He was being walked out the door when Emma spotted him. She broke free of where the other cops were questioning her. Before anyone could stop her she jumped on him. Wailing her fist at him hitting his chest. "YOU BASTARD! YOU FUCKING BASTARD I'LL KILL YOU!"

Healy pulled her off of him. Threatening her with time if she didn't stop. He held her back as she trembled with rage. "She was good Emma." Mendez said. "I told her you were mine..she didn't believe me. Now that she is gone you can be with me.. She is damaged goods now no? You don't want to be with that."

Emma screamed out in rage..Healy actually let go of her. Enraged and disgusted at Mendez. She ran to him and clocked him in the face breaking his nose and from the pain she felt also her knuckles. The cops pulled him away and out if the prison. That was the last anyone ever saw of George Mendez.


	10. Chapter 10

It was nearing midnight. Emma had been questioned by the cops, her hand wasn't broken but she bust her knuckles. The medic of the prison wrapped her hand and sent her to bed with Tylenol for the pain. But nothing could numb the pain of knowing what happened to Red. How she couldn't protect her. The nasty words Pornstache spoke of Red being damaged goods and Emma not wanting her anymore made her vomit into the garbage can in her cube. Red was at the hospital all alone. Emma knew the woman was tough..but she had never seen Red like that before. She pictured Red at the hospital..she could almost see Red holding in all her pain. Trying to be strong there alone. As if letting her emotions show even for a second would break her down so completely.

At the hospital Red lay there with her legs in stirrups. The dr took swabs and hair samples. Red bit back the tears. She was scared..she wanted Emma with her. The thought of Emma brought a sob from her lips. What if she doesn't want me? What if I am damaged now? She thought to herself. She shook the thought out if her mind knowing it wasn't true.

"Ok Ms. Reznikov, all done." The dr said. Red would be staying the night as it was too late to go back to the jail. The nurse helped her to the bathroom. When she left Red used the toilet and the stepped in the shower. She let the hot water scald her body as she scrubbed away all the thoughts of him. She used a towel and scrubbed between her legs until she was raw. She slid down the wall as sobs racked her body. The nurse came and checked on her. Red calmed enough to get out of the shower and put on the hospital gown. She lay in the bed most of the night afraid to sleep. The morning came and Red hadn't slept a wink. Back at the prison neither had Emma.

The word had spread by the next morning. It seemed everyone knew what had happened. They all looked at Emma with a mix of sorrow and fear. She ignored the looks. Healy walked into the cafeteria and asked Emma to come with him. She followed him to his office demanding answers about Red. Once they got to his office door he turned to her. "She will need you. It will be awhile before she is herself again..we don't normally condone this but we will be moving her to your cube for the time being. Just be there for her..ok?" He said gently. Emma blinked her tears away and nodded. "Thank you." She said.

Healy opened his office door and she saw Red sitting in the chair in her prison sweats. She saw Emma and relief spread thru her. She stood up and walked to Emma who immediately pulled her into her arms. She held Red tight as she fought against her own tears. She heard the door shut as Healy gave them time alone. Emma pulled away and looked at an exhausted Red. Her eyes lacking the brightness they usually held. "Are you ok?" She asked cupping Red's cheek in her good hand.

"I've been better..but I'm going to be ok now I'm with you." Red said voice trembling. Red then noticed Emma's wrapped hand. "What did you do?" She asked.

" I attacked him as they took him out. He was saying horrible things. I snapped." She confessed. There was no need saying who "he" was. "I punched him..broke his nose. Busted my knuckles."

"Oh love." Red said bringing Emma's injured hand to her lips kissing it gently. "Why did you do that?"

"It was the least I could do. I couldn't protect you...oh god Red I'm so sorry!" Despite trying to be strong for Red, Emma broke down. Red pulled her into an embrace. "It wasn't your fault. He thought he could get you by getting rid of me..I don't blame you at all. You saved me last night. You did so good." Red said as tears slipped down her own cheeks.

The memory of what he said to her about being damaged returned to Red. "He told me..that you would be with him now..that (she let out a shaky sigh) that I was damaged goods now and you wouldn't want me."

Red saw Emma's face contort in rage. "That's not true!" Emma said fiercely. "You aren't damaged and I could never ever not want you. Hell could freeze over and we will still be together."

Tears slid down Red's cheeks. Emma so badly wanted to kiss her tears away. But she knew rape victims usually feared that type if touch right after, no matter if it was their lover or not.

She settled on brushing the red heads tears away with her fingers.

"It's going to be ok love. It will be tough for a bit but I'm here for you. So are your girls. We are here for you." Em said gently.

Red looked at her lover with so much trust and love on her eyes. Emma almost saw a bit of a spark in her eye for a split second. "Thanks my love." Red said. Then she shocked Emma and even herself as she leaned forward and pressed a kiss on Emma's lips. Instead if fear of the touch she felt comfort. She knew she was safe with Emma. She knew she would be ok.

They pulled back from the kiss as Healy knocked in the door. "You should head to eat lunch. If you don't want to be in the crowd Red I'll bring it to your cube."

"Thank you." Red said greatfully.

The two women headed to their now shared cube. Red got stares from the other inmates. She walked closer to Emma. Then she spotted her girls huddled in a corner. She froze for a second. "Do you want me to tell them to leave?" Emma whispered. Red thought for a second then shook her head no.

She walked towards them..they looked scared to move.. Nicky looked near tears as she saw the woman she though of as a mother..looking so much better than last night but still not herself. Red walked to them and slowly opened her arms. Nicky, Morello, Gina, Norma and Piper all hesitated. "Come here my girls." Red said voice shaking with emotion. Nicky fell forward into Red's arms followed by the rest of them. Emma watched as Red, even after being through one of the most horrible things..still was trying to be of comfort to her daughters. They held each other as soft sobs came from the girls. Red looked up at Emma watching her. Red's own eyes brimmed over as she buried her face into Nicky's bushy hair as she added her own sobs to the mix. "I'm going to be ok girls..it's going to be ok." Red said gently. Emma knew she was saying it trying to convince herself just as much as the girls. Emma moved forward as Red looked up and motioned for her to join them. Emma came around and wrapped her arms around the circle of girls who still held tight onto Red. She made eye contact with the cook. Eyes wet with tears Red mouthed "I love you." to Emma.

"I love you too." Emma mouthed back.

Red stood there in the comforting embrace of her girls and her love. It was going to be rough she knew that. Her own mother was raped and she remembered seeing her mother wake up screaming from nightmares. But with her girls and Emma by her side she knew she would be ok


	11. Chapter 11

The next few weeks were difficult for Red. She was having some PTSD from the rape. The first night back after she had finally fallen asleep watching Emma sleep, Red had a horrible nightmare about the rape. Emma awoke to Red's screams as she thrashed around on the bed. Emma rushed over to her..careful not to startle her or make it worse. She talked gently to Red as she slowly pulled her into her arms, holding her as the thrashing stopped. As she came out of the dream the screams turned to soft sobs.

"Shhh..it's ok love." Emma soothed.

"I'm sorry..I'm sorry" Red said.

"No need to be Hun. It's ok I'm right here." Em comforted the red head. She looked up and saw the girls fearfully looking on. Nicky had sort of seen Red that way the night of the rape. But the other girls had just seen Red come undone and it scared them. Slowly Red fell back asleep in Emma's embrace.

The next night was the same..and the next. The girls woke to the screams but no longer moved. They listened to Emma sooth her and soon the sobs stopped.

The fourth night was the worst. Red's dream wasn't just her rape anymore. He raped her..then this time Emma showed up. Mendez threw Emma down as he raped her in front of Red. She was frozen..she couldn't move. She tried to scream but nothing came out. Then Emma looked at Red with such hatred in her eyes. "You couldn't save me!" She spat. "It's your fault." Then to her horror Mendez pulled out his gun and shot Emma point blank in the head. It all went black.

Nicky awoke to the screams. It was more intense than usual. She waited for the sound of Emma moving to comfort her but it didn't come. The screams continued. Nicky heard the others shifting. She got up and moved to Red's bunk. Emma wasn't there..she must have ran to pee. Nicky thought on her feet and rushed over to Red. She did as Emma had..slowly holding the thrashing woman as she tried to pull her out of the nightmare. Red's eyes snapped open. She was with Nicky..Emma wasn't there. It sent a panic thru Red. Nicky sensed it. "she is ok Ma. She just went to get a drink or something."

Red started coming out of it...Nicky shifted her in her arms. "Thanks my girl."

Red said quietly hiccuping on a sob. Then the younger girl tightened her hold on Red. Then she felt something warm and wet on the bed. She looked down and felt a mortified panic. Red looked down too and immediately began to sob in embarrassment. She had wet herself. Never ever not even as a child had she ever wet the bed. Nicky stood up not knowing what to do... "It's..its's ok Red..it happens. We can get you cleaned up..."

"Don't touch me!" Red shouted.

Nicky paled. That's when Emma rushed in. Morello had come to find her in the bathroom saying Red was having a moment. Emma froze as she saw a scared Nicky and her Red sobbing into her hands. Something else was up.

"What happened Nicky?" Emma asked.

"Nicky looked at Red then Emma her face pink with embarrassment. "Umm.."

Red interrupted her "I pissed myself." her voice full with disgust and embarrassment for herself. That's when Emma noticed the urine puddle on the bed and the slight odor. "I pissed myself. Like a fucking child." Her voice broke as she buried her head in her hands.

Emma looked at Nicky "Thank you. I got it from here." She mouthed. Nicky walked away as Emma neared a still crying Red. She kneeled down in front of her. "Hey love, look at me." She tilted Red's face up to look at her. "It happens..with trauma and the nightmares. It's ok. Let's get you cleaned up huh?" Red kept her eyes down but nodded. Emma grabbed a couple towels and wrapped one around Red's waist. Slowly the walked towards the bathroom. Red stilled an obvious memory to the rape hitting her. Emma sensed it. "Hey..I'll be with you ok? Just me. Nothing is going to happen."

Once they got in the bathroom, Emma started the shower. Slowly she helped Red peel off her sweat and urine soaked clothes. Red was silent as tears slid down her cheeks. Emma lifted her face to look her in the eyes. "I love you." She said. "I got you."

Emma pulled off her own clothes as they stepped into the shower. Normally the two of them naked in the shower was all fun and games. Tonight it wasn't about sex. Red stood there arms around Emma's neck as her face rested on her shoulder. Emma took a wet soapy cloth and began cleaning Red. When she got to where she had to clean between her legs, Emma looked at Red silently asking if Red wAnted to do that part herself. "I trust you." Red said looking at Emma with nothing but trust and love. Emma slowly and carefully brought the cloth between Reds legs. The older woman open her legs so she could get better access. Emma was gentle..safe. Once she was finished both women had tears in their eyes. "Done." Emma said.

They dried off and returned to the cube. They were shocked to find fresh sheets on Red's bed along with an extra nightgown. Red quickly changed then lay back down on her bed. She patted the bed for Emma to lay with her.

As they lay cuddled together Emma asked the question. "What happened? What was different tonight aside from me not being there?"

Red shuddered at the memory of the dream. She told Emma. It was the same as usual except this time he raped Emma too and Red couldn't even stop him. "You looked at me and blamed me.." Red choked on a sob. "You said I couldn't save you. Then he took out his gun and shot you. I woke and you were gone and I thought..." She could not finish her sentance. Sobs overtook her. Emma gathered her into her arms.

"Oh love it was a dream..I'm ok..I'm alive and I don't blame you for anything ok?"

"Just hold me. Please?" Red asked.

"You don't even have to ask." Emma said as she tightened her hold on Red. "I'm never going to let you go."

Both women fell into a dreamless sleep. The first both have had in awhile.


	12. Chapter 12

It had been a month and a half since the rape. Red was starting to be a bit more like herself. She only had the occasional nightmare and they weren't as intense as they had been.

The cook continued to work wonders in the kitchen, keeping everyone fed and happy.

Emma went to the kitchen office to find her girlfriend one night.

Red looked up and saw Emma. A smile unfolded on her face. The young brunette saw the spark in her lovers bright blue eyes.

She remembered the first time she noticed the spark had returned to the Red heads eyes. It was about two weeks earlier. Red had cooked a particularly good meal. Normally no one other than her girls complimented her on her cooking but that day she had quite a few others telling her the past was amazing. Emma noticed her eyes brighten a bit..not her normal self but close. Then later that afternoon it was visiting day. Uri, Red's son had come back to visit.

He had come a few weeks prior to the rape. Red told him she was with Emma. He was upset saying it was wrong, and that he was going to cut Red off now. He left in a angry rush and pushed passed Emma on his was out. Emma remembered giving her love a few minutes along before she went and found her standing in the kitchen with silent tears on her cheeks. It was hard for Red to see herself loosing her family.

That's why everyone was shocked when Uri showed after over two months. The prison had told him about the rape. Uri had been upset and worried but couldn't do anything. His beliefs were is beliefs and he was still angry with his mother. But he did keep tabs with Healy. Asking for updates but asking Healy not to tell Red. That's how Uri found out Emma was the one keeping her mom sane, the one who saved her, loved her and helped her back to being herself after the rape. Uri felt different about Emma now. He knew his mom must really love her, because she normally didn't let anyone in like that.

He remembered how his mom's face glowed as she talked of Emma. Her eyes full of love. That was what scared uri and pushed him away. Now he felt the need to go apologize to his mom..and Emma.

When Red was told she and Emma both had a visitor the women were confused. They walked together into the visiting room. Red let our a gasp when she saw her son. Approaching him, she hesitated and then relaxed as he gave his mother a hug. He shocked everyone when he hugged Emma too.

"I know all that happened...Healy called me." Uri started. "Didn't know what to do..I wasn't supposed to be talking to you after what you said you were doing with her. Pops said so."

Red tensed up about to start at her son.

"Matushka, let me finish." Uri interrupted. "I asked for updates from Healy. He said it was bad..that you weren't yourself...but then he told me about you." He said looking at Emma. "He told me how you were helping her and protecting her and..and loving her. I was so wrong Ma..I shouldn't have pushed you away. I can see how you two love each other. I know you love my mom Emma or you wouldn't have done all you did for her especially after the rape."

Red had tears pooling in her eyes. "What are you saying son?" She asked.

"I'm saying no one has the right to tell me not to be a part of my moms life just like no one has the right to tell you who you can love." Uri said.

"I accept you and Emma."

A sob ripped from Red's mouth..Emma gripped her hand as she felt her own eyes prick with tears.

It was the end of visiting then. Uri pulled his mom into a hug. She held him tight as tears were falling on both their cheeks. Then Uri hugged Emma. "Thank you." He said. She didn't need to ask what he was thanking her for. She just knew.

As Red and Emma walked out towards their cube, Red stopped and faced Emma. She kissed her deeply. "Chapel?" She asked.

Emma's eyes widened. "Are you sure my love?" She asked.

"So sure." Red said.

The two women entered the chapel. They began kissing. Red pulled Emma's clothes off and for the first time since the rape made love to the brunette. Emma allowed her tears to slip down her cheeks as she came. The Red pulled Emma up and started pulling of her own clothes. Emma slowly carefully kissed Red on her mouth making her way down.

"Tell me if you need to stop ok?" Emma said gently.

Red didn't speak. Instead she pulled down her pants and panties and pulled Emma down on her. She looked at Emma with so much love and trust.

Emma slowly made love to Red..watching for any type of fear. It didn't come. "I'm close." Red said quietly.

Keeping her tear filled eyes locked with Red's equally tear filled eyes, Emma curled her fingers inside her. Red came hard with a loud moan.

Emma pulled out and moved up to Red's face. Her eyes were shut tight. "Are you ok love?" Emma asked worried it might have been too soon.

Red opened her eyes and Emma gasped. For the first time since the rape, the spark had returned to Red's eyes.

"I love you so much." Red said thru a sob. Both women held onto each other as they cried. They knew as long as they had each other it was going to be ok.


	13. Chapter 13

Emma and Red had been together for over a year. Emma began thinking of what was going to happen soon. She had only a year left on her sentence. It got her thinking about how Red had about 5 more years. The women knew that at some point they would be apart for a long time when Emma left. But it was a taboo conversation with them, they didn't like talking about it.

Red, Emma, Chapman, Nicky and Morello were playing cards in the lounge. The O'Neill came over and told Emma that Healy wanted to see her. Emma looked at her girls and shrugged as she walked away.

"Sit down Johnson." Healy said as she walked into his office.

Emma sat and gave him a questioning look.

"There has been a change in your sentance. You are getting out sooner than expected." He said.

Emma felt a mix of emotions. "When?"

She asked.

"Next week." He said.

Emma went numb.

She walked back into the lounge. The girls looked up as Emma sat down silently. She was trying hard not to look at Red in fear of breaking down.

"what did he say?" Red asked. "What's wrong?"

"Umm..I'm getting out early." She said quietly.

"Oh shit." Said Nicky.

Emma kept her head down. She heard Red asked the dreaded question her voice full with anticipation and some fear. "When?"

Emma finally looked up at her love, knowing this moment would change everything for the both of them. "Next week." She said quietly.

She watched Red's eyes go blank. Then the Russian cook got up with out a word and walked out of the room.

Emma watched her leave as she felt sobs rip from her body. Nicky got up "I'll go talk to her Em." She said as she walked after Red.

Red just made her way to her cube when her legs gave out. She sat hard on the bed as her body shook trying to hold back tears. Her love was leaving..not in a year but next week. The two women knew it was going to happen but not so soon. Red felt like her world was falling apart.

"Ma?" Nicky said.

Red made no attempt to wipe away her tears. She allowed her daughter to hold her as she let her tears continue to fall. "She can't leave..what am I going to do without her? I have four years left..I can't do this Nicky I can't do this. What if she breaks up with me? What if she leaves me?" Red sobbed.

Emma had been standing at the door of the cube watching Nicky try to comfort her love. She tried staying silent but couldn't hold back anymore when she heard Red say she thought she would leave her.

"Never!" She said causing both women to look up. The pain in Red's eyes made Emma want to cry. Instead she sat next to Red and pulled her out of Nicky's arms into her own. Nicky left them alone.

"I'll never leave you Red." Emma sobbed. This won't change anything. I'll visit every chance I get..I'll write you..I love you Red so much."

Red said nothing. She just held Emma as they both sobbed.


	14. Chapter 14

The next week was hard for both women. It was Friday..Emma was leaving. The night before they lay in the chapel after making love. "Marry me?" Emma asked through her tears.

"What?" Red asked shocked.

"Marry me? I love you Red..you are the only one for me. Even if we won't really be together again for four years..I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Emma said eyes full of tears and love.

"Ask me again." Red husked.

"Galina Red Reznikov..love of my life..will you marry me?" Emma asked.

"Yes..I will." Red sobbed with a smile breaking through her tears.

Then the two made love for hours. It ended with both of them crying harder than either of them had in a long time.

Friday morning Emma said goodbye to everyone..she had been changed into the clothes she had when she got there 4 years ago. She knew her mom was waiting for her outside in the car. There was no more stalling. She had to go. Red was hovering in the corner as Emma said goodbye. Then Emma looked up at the pain filled eyes of the cook. The two were the last in the room except for Healy who had to watch Emma until she got into the car. Emma walked over to Red and the embraced. Painful sobs ripped through both of their bodies. The kissed until Healy pulled them apart. "I love you..so much." Emma repeated over and over.

Red choked out an " I love you too." Then she watched as Emma walked out the door as her heart broke in two...one piece stayed with her in prison and one walked out with the love of her life. Red collapsed on the ground sobbing as Healy looked on.

Red had been having such a hard time..she cried most of her first week alone without Emma. Friday came around. Emma rushed in to the visiting room. She was about to see her love. It felt wierd being on the other side of the table. She was nervous..she patted her pocket and felt a box there. It took convincing to let them let her bring it in but the agreed.

Then she saw her, Red walked into the room. The met in an embrace not wanting to let go. "I missed you so much." Red choked.

They sat down. Both told their own stories of how horrible the first week was alone. "I'm filing for an appeal...to get out. It's a long shot but maybe it will work." Red said.

"I will pray for it to work Red. I am pretty lost without you." Emma said.

"Oh..um I have something for you." She said. She took the box out of her pocket. Red gasped as Emma took her hands in her own.

"I know you can't have it here. I just wanted to show you..I have it and it's waiting for you when you come home. I can't wait until I can put it on your finger." Emma said rubbing her finger over the top of Red's left ring finger.

Emma opened the box revealing the most beautiful engagement ring Red had ever seen.

"Oh my God!" Red said as tears slid down her cheeks. "It was my grandmothers ring...when I got out and I told my mom I planned to marry you when I got out she have me this. It's not new but.." Emma was interrupted by a tearful Red.

"It's perfect." She said. "I can't wait to be your wife."


	15. Chapter 15

Title: For the love of Red  
Category: TV Shows » Orange Is the New Black  
Author: Broadwaybaby24k  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
Published: 06-20-14, Updated: 06-21-14  
Chapters: 15, Words: 12,012  
Chapter 1: Chapter 1  
authors note: Story is slightly AU to fit with my plans. For example Trisha's death was an actual suicide. Nothing to do with Mendez.

Inmate Emma Johnson had been out walking towards the bathroom when she walked into a bunch of others and the teens from the scared straight program. There was a big commotion. "What the hell?" She asked Chapman. "Pennsatucky went all healing on a teen.." Alex explained.

All of a sudden they overheard the walkie talkie on C.O. Bell . "Don't come down corridor 3." Said Fischer. "We have a situation here too."

Ch. 1

They all stood in the hallway as they wheeled Tricia's body away in a body bag. Boo sobbed into Nicky's arms as they all stood In shock. As the doors closed on them Emma felt the tears pour down her cheeks. She turned and walked away with everyone else. She found herself walking to the kitchen, the only place she knew no one would be at this time of day. She sobbed quietly into her hand trying to compose herself. She stopped suddenly as she heard another persons soft sobs. Walking towards the noise and saw the shaking form of Red standing in her kitchen office. Emma froze, she in the 3 years being at Litchfield had never seen the fiery Russian show any weakness. She thought about leaving but something kept her there pulling her towards Red.

"Red?" She said cautiously. The older woman jumped up. Swiping at her tears.

"What?!" She shot back in a harsh whisper.

Emma pushed back slightly wiping at her own tears. "Sorry, I was just...I came back here to..I didn't know anyone would be here. I'm sorry..I'll leave."

"No no stay..please.." Red said almost pleading. She let Emma into the small room. Sitting down on the chair she looked up, tears rolling down her cheeks. "It's my fault she is dead..I pushed her away. I just wanted to teach her a lesson...not this."

Emma looked shocked at her words...she sat in the chair opposite Red, facing her with their knees almost touching. "Aww hey no Red it's not your fault. She was sick, she was depressed..she wanted to die. It's not on you."

"Nicky said the same thing...but it doesn't make me feel it's not my fault." Red stated sadly. "She was one if my girls. My poor girls...I have to be strong for them." Her voice broke and her chin wobbled.

Emma felt the urge to comfort the woman."Umm don't starve me out for this ok Red?" Slowly she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Red. The older woman kept her arms at her side but didn't pull away. "You don't have to be strong for me Red."

Slowly Emma felt Red's arms reach up and wrap tightly around her. She felt Red's shoulders begin to shake. "It's ok Red...I got you..I got you." That opened the flood gates and soon Red was sobbing into Emma's shoulder, her hot tears burning her neck. Emma just sat quietly rubbing her back. She had never seen this side of Red before. She considered them friends but she never thought Red would trust her with seeing her in such a state.

It was at least 15 minutes before Red's sobs subsided. She pulled away from the embrace and rubbed away her tears. "Thank you Johnson...Emma..." She said softly.

She stood and started walking to the door. "It's almost lights out we better get back." She said.

Emma nodded and walked to the door. She turned and said "Red, I know you want to be strong..but by all means if you need someone else to lean on..I'm there ok?"

Red's eyes softened as a small smile played upon her lips. "Thanks love." She said her Russian accent thick with emotion. She and Emma walked out the kitchen door. Just as Emma turned towards her cube area Red stopped her. "Johnson..just don't tell anyone what happened in there..I have a tough bitch reputation to uphold." With a smirk she turned and walked away.

Chapter 2: Chapter 2  
Ch.2  
It had been a couple weeks since Trisha died. Red and Emma became closer. Everyone considered Emma one of Red's girls. Then that's when everything went downhill for Red..she lost her place in the kitchen. Mendoza was put in there with her girls as well as Gina and Norma. Red looked lost..she didn't know what to do with herself. Emma and Nicky especially tried to cheer up their friend to no avail. The food was good too unfortunately for Red. The first breakfast from Mendoza was great. None of the girls wanted to tell Red tho. Morello wasn't quiet enough. She put the eggs in her mouth and mumbled "This is the best I have had in awhile." Chapman noticed Red not to far away and kicked Morello in the shins. It was too late. Red had heard. The girls looked at Red who had such hurt in her eyes. She walked away before they could do anything.  
Emma had tried to talk to her friend.  
"Red, you can talk to me ya know."  
Red didn't look up from her book as she laid on her bed. " I'm fine." She said coldly..."Just go away."

Red was slowly pushing her family away. Slowly they stopped trying. Then one morning there was a fire in the oven..a big fire ball flew out and hit Gina. She was burned badly and was sent to the hospital. Everyone was shocked and worried. Luscheck said it was a grease fire.  
Emma was working on her secret Santa gift for Norma in her bunk after once again trying to confront Red. She saw Norma rush past and shoved the scarf she was knitting under her blanket. She then noticed the tears running down the silent woman's face. She was confused but then went back to her knitting.

Later that night, after the girls had heard Gina would survive despite burns to her arm and neck, Emma lay half asleep on her bed. She felt the bed dip as she heard "Emma..Em..wake up I have to talk to you." Emma looked up and found Red staring at her with a worried look on her face.  
"It was me...the fire was my fault." Red stated. "I was so mad...I just wanted to make a statement. I got up last night and put salt in the rice and oil in the oven."  
Emma sat there shocked. As she processed the news she felt anger course through her.  
"What the hell Red!? What were you thinking!? You could have killed her!" Emma almost yelled.  
Red's eyes welled with tears. "I never meant to hurt anyone..especially not Gina..she is like a daughter to me."  
Emma sat and stared blankly at Red. "I can't believe you would do something so stupid." Emma spat.  
A single tear ran down Red's cheek. "Emma please.." She pleaded.  
Emma laid back down on her bed, turning away from the Russian ex cook. She heard Red let out a sob as she felt her stand up and leave the cube. When she was gone, Emma let her own tears fall. At the thought of Red betraying them..hurting them. She was angry at Red.  
The others found out about what had happened..for over a week the girls ignored Red. The kitchen staff including Norma cut Red off from food. She looked lost..she retreated into herself. Maybe to block the pain, who knows. But Red's family still kept their distance.  
Emma was pulled to go to her trial in Chicago. If she was lucky she would get to drop the next two years of her sentance. She was gone for a week and sadly she lost her case. She would have to spend another two years at Litchfield. When Emma returned to the jail it was empty for the most part, it being lunchtime. Emma unloaded her stuff and got situated in her cube before heading to eat. She walked into the cafeteria and headed to her table. The girls bombarded her with questions..Emma told them she had to stay. "Bad for you. Good for us." Nicky stated. "We would miss you."  
Emma then noticed them all staring towards the back of the room. She glanced in the direction and saw Red..or at least a shell of Red. Her once fiery red hair was limp and going grey. She had no makeup on and was wearing baggy sweats. She looked lost sitting there alone.  
"She gets to eat now..her commissary food at least. No one else will give her food. She is still cut off with us girls. Sad really..if she'd only apologize..."  
Nicky made one last glance at Red before walking away.  
Emma sighed and walked towards Red. She should have still been angry..but seeing Red like that made her heart ache. She might get in trouble with the girls for this but she didn't care. She felt a pull towards Red..feeling the need to comfort her much like she did so many weeks ago on the night Trisha died. She walked up to Red and gently places her hand on the red heads shoulder. Red jumped slightly and then looked up. When she saw Emma a mirade of emotions passed through her dull blue eyes. Shock..fear..anger..sadness..all so quickly. It sent a bolt of sadness and guilt to Emma's heart.  
"Hey Hun.." She said. "Let's go talk huh?"  
Emma watched as Red slowly and cautiously got to her feet and then they walked to the cubes.  
When they got to Emma's bunk Red turned towards her. Fearful of what the brunette would say.  
Emma pulled Red into a hug. She felt her relax into the hug. Relieved to be held..loved.  
"I'm so sorry Em.." Red choked her accent more prominent with emotion.  
"I never ment for this to happen. Now I've lost everything..my kitchen..I lost my girls..I lost you." Her voice broke on that last part.  
Emma pulled away from the embrace. "Hey hey..I'm not mad. I mean I was of course..but I know you would never hurt any of us on purpose..I know you were just trying to get you kitchen back..it's your baby. I came back from Chicago and I saw you and Nicky told me what has been happening. It made me sad Red..you don't deserve that. I'm not mad anymore."  
Red allowed her tears to fall as Emma pulled her back into a hug. It was all going to be ok.

Chapter 3: Chapter 3  
Ch. 3

One month later..Red still didn't have her kitchen back but she had her girls. She snuck stuff from the kitchen and made a meal for them. She apologized and they accepted. Sadly Boo found out about Red's new underground deal and she betrayed Red and ratted her out to Vee. Shit went down with Boo and Vee. Boo was out of the family and Vee and Red held a truce to have Red keep her garden trade and Vee to keep her own trade. What they didn't know is that Vee's truce was a ploy to get back at Red. She turned on one of her girls instead. Vee saw the connection Red had with Emma. She figured using Emma would be the best way to really break Red. Vee snuck up on Emma while she was in the showers. The next thing she knew Vee was kicking and punching Emma to no end. She felt her ribs break and her head was being slammed into the floor. She thought she was going to die in that shower when Bell and Fischer pulled Vee off. Emma let out a breath as it all faded into darkness

Chapter 4: Chapter 4  
Ch. 4

Nicky ran into Red's cube. Red sat up and saw the fear on Nicky's face. "What's wrong...?" She asked. "It's Emma..Vee got her.. In the bathroom..she was attacked.

Red ran down to the bathrooms just as they were pulling a violent Vee away in handcuffs and just in time to see the medics wheeling Emma out on a gurney. All Red saw was blood..barely her face just blood. She felt all her own blood drain from her face, she couldn't breathe. She tried to follow them but Norma held her back. The doors closed shut and Red fell against Nicky trying not to cry.

It was hours and no news. Finally Healy walked thru the dorms. Red ran up to him and demanded an answer. Healy said she didn't need to know. Red broke..she slammed her fists into his chest "You tell me how she is! Is she alive!? I demand to know what's going on you fucking bastard!" The other inmates watched the normally hard headed Russian as she neared a breakdown. Then Caputo entered. He saw the look on their faces and he pulled Red away from Healy."Calm down inmate!" He shouted. Then he softened and looked at all of the girls. "She had a few cracked ribs that punctured a lung she had surgery to re inflate it. She has multiple cuts and bruises all on her body." He froze in his speech and took a breath. Then he continued "She has head injury from where her head was slammed into the shower. She is unconscious. The doctors said she might not wake up." He walked away without another word.

The girls stood in shock. They stared at Red who then just ran out of the pod.

Red ran to her cube.. Norma close behind. She collapsed on her cot sobbing into her hands. Norma wrapped her arms around her friend trying to offer her some comfort.

"She can't die... She can't. I love her Norma." Norma felt the tears in her own eyes as she held her best friend as she sobbed

Chapter 5: Chapter 5  
It was 4 weeks, a month with out news from the C.O's. No one knew if Emma was alive or dead. Red wasn't herself everyone could see that. Only Norma knew the real reason, but all of her girls could see that Red was feeling a loss without her friend. Nicky knew the connection she herself had with Red was special. But Emma was different..she knew when she saw Red loose it that day Emma was hurt that Red's connection was different with Emma. She just knew the older woman was in love with her. She wanted to confront Red but knew it wasn't a good idea. She just hoped to God for Red's sake that Emma pulled thru.

Emma had suffered broken ribs and a punctured lung. She had surgery to reinflate the lung. She had scars from being stitched up on her arms and face. She had also been in a coma for a week and a half. Here a month later she was walking back into the prison. She never thought she would be happy to return, but when you were on deaths door it surprises you what changes. She entered the cafeteria and was mobbed by her girls. Hugs and tears of relief were passed around. She was told Vee was transferred to Virginia and was in psych there. That sent relief thru Emma.

Emma looked around and didn't notice the presence of her red headed friend. Nicky noticed and said "They gave her the kitchen back.." Emma nodded as a slight smile crossed her features. Nicky hugged her again. She said "I'm so glad you are ok. No one told us anything! We thought you were dead!" Emma continued to be mobbed by girls until Fischer told them dinner was done. As Emma was walking to her cube Nicky pulled her aside "Hey..you best go see Red. She was worried sick about you. Saw you being wheeled out and she almost fell over. Then when we didn't know what was happening..if you were dead or not, Red pretty much attacked Healy when he wouldn't tell us anything. Caputo finally told us what your injuries were. It was scary as fuck man..seeing her like that. The lady really cares about you."

"Shit." Emma said. She went towards the kitchen

Chapter 6: Chapter 6  
Red and Norma and Gina were finishing up in the kitchen. Gina looked up and saw Emma at the door. "Holy shit!" She said. Norma had a large grin on her face as she rushed over to give her a hug. "Hey girls. It's good to be back." Emma looked up and saw Red standing there. She didn't move..staring at Emma like she was a mirage. Scared if she moved Emma would disappear. Norma and Gina started out of the kitchen. "We will let you two talk." Gina said, as Norma gave a knowing look to the still silent cook.

When they were gone Emma walked over to Red. "Hey." She said softly. It was then that Red launched herself at Emma, throwing her arms around her in a hug. "I was so worried about you." Red husked, her Russian accent thick with emotion. "No one told us anything."

Emma held Red tighter. "I'm ok. I'm all healed up and I'm here."

Red was silent. Emma pulled away from the embrace and looked Red in the eyes. She was shocked to find Red's bright blue eyes brimming with unshed tears. Her chin quivered as she stared at Emma.

Emma's heart broke. She didn't realize how much this must have effected the Russian, how much Em must have meant to her.

"Hey hey..." Emma soothed, cupping Red's cheek in her palm. "I'm ok..it's ok." Red stared at Emma as she allowed the tears to fall shamelessly down her face. Emma brushed the tears away and pulled Red to her. Then it happened. Red pulled Emma's face towards her kissing her on the lips. Emma froze into the kiss shocked it was actually happening. Then she kissed back.

When Red felt Emma freeze in the kiss her heart stopped. Did she read into it wrong? Was Emma feeling her no more than a friend? All these emotions flew thru Red in seconds. When she felt the brunette begin to return the kiss she filled with relief.

As Emma began to kiss Red back, the red head let out a sob of relief into the kiss. Their mouths blended together in sync. After what seemed like an eternity but what was really only a few seconds, the two women pulled away from the kiss. Both had tears on their cheeks, their own mixed with each others. "I love you Emma." Red choked . "I love you too." Emma replied.

They stared at each other with intensity as Emma pulled her into another kiss. It grew in intensity and heat. Red had not been with anyone in 12 years. Her ex husband stopped coming long ago. She knew that marriage was over. She never thought she would love again. Until Emma. She met the girl 3 years ago but it wasn't until when she comforted her after Trisha's death that Red began feeling for her as more than a friend. It was when she was attacked that Red knew she loved the younger girl.

Emma ran her tongue along Red's gums begging entry. Red let her in moaning at the feeling of their tongues battling each other. Emma pulled away "Come to the chapel with me." Red knew what that meant...Emma looked at her with a desire in her eyes that sent a jolt of pleasure to Red's center.

The two let go of each other long enough to get to the chapel. Then Emma dragged Red behind the alter. She slowly laid Red down as she began kissing her again. Red arched her neck as Emma kissed her neck..her shoulders..everywhere.

"Make love to me please..."Red said voice hot with desire. Emma pulled Red's shirt over her head then her bra. She ran her hands over hardened nipples. She leaned forward and took them in her mouth one by one sucking gently. Red let out a moan..she could have cum then and there. She pulled Emma up for another kiss. "Please..?" She asked. She guided Emma's hand down with her own, stopping at the waist band of her pants.

Emma kept her eyes on Red as she slipped her hand down the front of Red's panties finding her hot and ready. Emma gasped at how wet Red already was. She removed her hand and brought her fingers to her mouth sucking off Red's juices causing the older woman to gasp. Then she pulled her pants down. She stared Red in the eyes as she brought her mouth down onto her center. Red let out a gasp as she threw her head back in pleasure. She ran her hands thru Emma's hair holding her in place as Emma continued to go down on her. "Please..I need you inside me..please.." Red begged. Emma obliged. Staring Red in her arousal filled eyes, Emma slowly gently slid two fingers into the older woman. She gasped at how tight she was. 12 years without sex must have done that to her.. Red gasped and moaned as Emma thrust her fingers slowly in and out of her. Sure Red had masterbated in the time she had been here. I mean who could go twelve years without release. But she never thought she would be feeling another's touch again. Emma leaned down and brought her mouth to Red's clit again. Sucking as she pumped her fingers. Red squirmed and moaned. Her moans getting louder by the minute. She said something in Russian Emma couldn't understand. "English my love." She said to Red. "I said..I'm going...to cum...! " Red said in between heavy gasps. Emma smiled at Red "Cum for me my love." She said as she curled her fingers inside her. Red let out a cry as she came. Her walls tightening almost painfully around Emma's fingers. When she came down from her orgasm Emma removed her fingers and brought herself up to Red as she kissed her on the mouth, Red still shuddering from the orgasm, eyes tight in pleasure. When she opened her eyes she looked at Emma staring at her with so much love. Tears slipped down her cheeks. "What's wrong love?" Emma asked worried that she had hurt her or that she regretted it. "I haven't been touched like that in 12 years." She said quietly. " I forgot how it felt..to be loved." Emma's heart lurched as she brushed Red's tears away and kissed her. "Never again..you won't forget ever again..I love you."

Emma and Red made love for the next hour. They were tangled in each other. Sweating and spent but totally content. "We must go." Red said as she began dressing. "Everyone will wonder where we are. Hell, everyone probably already knows and is outside the door listening. " she smirked.

Emma pulled Red up with her after she dressed giving her one more kiss. They walked out of the chapel and to their cubes each feeling more love than either has ever felt in a long time.

Chapter 7: Chapter 7  
Red and Emma were like the lesbian Brad and Angie at Litchfield. All the inmates saw how in love they were. After Emma returned from the hospital 2 months earlier, they had the old Red back. Hell they had Red back and then some. She was so happy..content. She was a totally different person than the woman with the greying hair and sweats that they had around them months before. Emma changed her.

They were at the chapel a lot. Nicky joked Red was worse than she was when it came to that. Red laughed and said "Oh Nicky I can make her cum so hard that even Jesus is jealous." Emma came over wrapping her arms around Red from behind. "Really love?"she smirked. "I recall last night ..do you?" Red shuddered as she felt the familiar twinge in her crotch at the memory.

They had been in the chapel as usual. Emma had her fingers in Red, plunging in out as Red worked at her own clit. She was squirming and moaning under her lovers touch. She was very close to cumming. "Oh god Emma I'm so close!"she cried.

Emma looked at Red and smirked. She was about to have a little fun with the horny Russian.

"Nuh uh uh my love." She said as she pulled out her fingers. Red groaned in frustration. "Wait..what are you doing?" She wimpered.

"I'm putting a little twist on our love making Red."

Red stared at her and waited for her to continue. She had lost the orgasm for sure... She pouted. Emma chuckled and returned her fingers to Red's heat. She brought her to the brink again and pulled out. "What the hell are you doing?! Let me finish. This isn't fair." Red moaned in frustration slapping her hand down on the ground.

Emma giggled and explained " I did this once before... My girl at the time kept bringing me all the way to the edge and stopped like 4 times.. Finally when she let me cum I came harder than I ever have in my life. It was the most amazing feeling. I want to let you experience it...I know it's sort of tourture at first but..oh love it's worth it!"

Red felt another twinge of desire. "Well what are we waiting for then love?" She husked as she grabbed Emma's hand and guided it to her crotch.

Emma continued to finger Red. When she felt her near the edge she pulled out. She did it three more times until Red dripping wet, moaning and squirming sweat dripping down her face. "Please Emma please. How much more? Let me cum!" She begged.

Emma entered Red one last time. As she neared orgasm, Red reached down and held Emma's hand in place almost daring her to stop.

Emma didn't. She pumped harder and harder. Red went over the edge in orgasm. She screamed Emma name as her eyes rolled back and her body shook.

Emma pulled her fingers from Red as it happened..she squirted..far and hard. Red's eyes widened in shock. She had never done that before in her life... Never. It felt so amazing and the thought that Emma was able to make her do that sent her into a second orgasm. Emma smirked at Red. Her goal was reached. She crawled up on the shaking Red, her whole body still quaking post orgasm. She laid on top of her an pressed kisses on her face an lips. Red finally opened her eyes, they were hooded and their normally bright blue was almost indigo with arousal. "Oh my god."She panted as she grabbed Emma in a searing kiss.

"Red...Red?" Emma said. "Where are you?" Emma tapped Red on her shoulder pulling her out if her memory. Red turned and looked at Emma. Em could see the older woman's eyes darken. She knew just where her mind had gone. Emma smirked as she pressed a kiss on Red's cheek. "Ya tebya lyublyu." Red said. "I love you too Red." Emma stated

Chapter 8: Chapter 8  
Pornstache was back...he walked in to the chapel and caught Red with her face in Emma's crotch. Both women were mortified and disgusted. They were given a write up never to do that again. When he left the chapel Red let out a chuckle that turned into a belly laugh.

"What is so funny!?" Emma asked exasperated. "Did you see the look on his face? He was so jealous!" Red cackled. "Pshh..he should be." Emma said "I had the hottest woman in Litchfield between my legs. He totally has a crush on me..totally jealous." She said.

"But you are all mine." Red said possessively as she kissed Emma.

"Inmates!" Mendez shouted again from the door. Both woman scrambled out the door giggling like two school girls caught..well..fucking.

Pornstache showed up in the kitchen the next evening. "Hey Red."

"What do you want Pornstache?" Red growled. He backed her up into the corner. Despite her normally fearless attitude she shrunk away slightly nervous. "I want you to stay away from my girl inmate. Johnson is mine."

Red felt anger fuel her veins..."I don't think so you ass. She doesn't belong to you. She is my girl. You back off if you know what's good for you." She growled.

"Feisty bitch..I like it.." Mendez said like the sleezeball he is. "You watch yourself Red...if you know what's good for you." He walked out of the kitchen leaving Red fuming.

She didn't want to bother Emma with this so she went to Nicky. She curled her lip in disgust as Red told her what Pornstache said. "Calm down Ma..he has nothing on you. Do you really think she'd go for him? Really?"

Red realized how foolish she was acting..of course Em would never to that. "Of course she wouldn't...I'm just being stupid my girl." Red said giggling at her own foolishness.

"Naw Ma you are just being in love." Nicky said kissing Red on the cheek before leaving for bed.

Red headed to the showers to get ready for bed. Everyone else was gone. she usually showered last because she liked having some quiet time. She heard someone enter the bathroom. She didn't even have time to look up when she was pushed into the shower. She looked up as saw Mendez..fear filled her. "I told you to watch out Bitch.." He said. "I'll show you what you are missing from being with her" She wanted to scream..but was choked with fear. He ripped down her towel as she tried to block everything out. She felt pain as he thrust himself inside of her dry center. He got mad that she wasn't aroused..but that didn't stop him from banging into her until he finally came. She tried not to gag as she felt his seed fill her. Her soul felt empty and she tried hard to separate herself from what was happening. The voice in her head called out for Emma. For her to save her. She didn't dare call out loud for fear Mendez would go to Emma next.

When he was done he yanked his pants up and pushed her trembling form down on the ground. He threw the towel on her and then he turned on the shower as she was hit with a spray of freezing water.

He bent down close to her. "She will be mine now Red..why the hell would she be with you now? Your damaged."

He then walked out of the bathroom. Red pulled the towel tight around her as she let the sobs overcome her.

Chapter 9: Chapter 9  
Emma awoke with a start. Her heart pounding in her chest. Something was wrong she could feel it. She stood up and headed towards Red's cube hoping the Russian would reassure her that everything was fine. She was almost there when she felt her gut tell her to check out the bathroom. She turned and walked to the white side bathrooms. She froze and pressed herself against the wall as she heard someone coming. She watched in confusion as Pornstacshe exited the bathroom. He seemed to be adjusting his pants. He looked side to side before walking the opposite way doen the hall. Emma felt instant dread..something was not right. She carefully but quickly made her way into the bathroom. She heard the shower running which was wierd since it was after 10 and past regulated shower time. Emma heard sobs coming from the shower. She felt a sense of dread as she recognized the sobs. She prayed to God she was wrong..heart pounding she pulled back the curtain.

The image she saw would forever be etched in the nightmare of her mind. Her beloved Red was slumped on the floor the towel half covering her naked body. She shook violently as she curled into herself, her eyes squeezed shut.

"Please." She wimpered in a voice so broken that it made Emma's eyes pool with tears. "Please..I promise I'll stay away...I'll do whatever you want, I'll stay silent. But please leave me alone." Red sobbed. Emma realized that she must have thought it was Mendez back again. Emma was frozen to her spot..she shook herself out of the stupor and turned off the shower as she kneeled down next to Red. "Shh..it's just me my love. It's Emma. You are safe now." Emma said her own voice trembling. She gently reached to cup Red's cheek in her hand. Red jumped smacking her hand away as her eyes flew open. Emma gasped at the fear in Red's eyes. She looked at Emma and after a few seconds relief filled her features. She scrambled up..her towel falling off completely as she scrambled into Emma's arms. She held her tight as she felt the cook's body shake with fresh sobs. "What did he do to you?" Emma wept. "Did he rape you?" Red's face crumpled as she sobbed. It was Emma's answer. Thank God for her need to be there for Red or Emma would have ran off to shank Mendez right then and there. She heard someone coming to the bathroom. Emma pulled the wet towel over Red's exposed body and held her close incase he had returned. Instead it was Nicky..she had come to pee. She froze when she saw Emma sitting in the shower floor holding a soaked, naked and terrified Red. "Ma!?" Nicky cried. Red looked up and the buried herself further in Emma. "No. Don't let her see me like this." Red wept.

Nicky stood there shocked..she had never seen Red so broken. "What the hell happened?" She asked Emma. The last time she had seen anyone in this state was when she was little and her mother was raped. Emma watched as realization dawned on the young red head. "No.." Nicky said her voice shaking. "Who?"

Emma ignored the question. "Nicky I need you to go get help. Find Healy..and then Bell or Fischer. Make sure only one of the girls comes in." Nicky just stared..Red shaking with silent sobs as she pressed her face into Emma's chest.

"Nicky please." Emma begged. With that Nicky ran from the bathroom. Red's quiet sobs turned into loud painful ones. "She shouldn't have seen me like this. My poor daughter.." She said.

"Shh. I need to help you up now love ok. Help is coming but we need to stand up. Are you able to stand?" Emma asked. Red nodded. "I think so." She said. Emma stood first then helped Red up. She stumbled a bit then steadied herself on Emma. The younger woman pulled the towel tight around Red. She looked her in the eyes "it's going to be ok love. We will get him for this. I'm so sorry I wasn't here to protect .."

"No!" Red interrupted loudly. "it wasn't your fault."

Just then Nicky burst back into the bathroom with C.O. Bell. She heard Nicky telling Healy to stay out. Red jumped at the sound of someone entering the room. Emma grabbed tightly to her.

"What happened Red?" Bell asked gently.

"He raped me." She said quietly. "I was going to shower and he came in threw me down and he raped me." Red sounded so detached as she told them.

"Who Red? Who raped you?" Bell asked.

Red let out a sob as she whispered "Mendez."

"Son of a bitch!" Nicky yelled.

"Oh my god." Whispered Bell in disbelief.

"Shit!" Mumbled HealY from out in the hallway. He pulled out his walkie talkie as he called a police officer. "Go to find Mendez..arrest him..don't make a scene. He just raped an inmate."

Then Fischer showed up. "The medics are here." They walked into the bathroom over to Red. She held tight to Emma. One female medic wrapped another blanket over Red while another started taking her vitals and asking questions which Red answered with just a nod or shake of her head. "We will need to bring you in..to examine you..do a rape exam." Red looked around panicked. "It's ok Red." Emma soothed as Red was helped onto a gurney. She never once let go of Red's hand.

"They have him in custody. Johnson the cops will need to question you." Healy said from outside the bathroom.

"Why?" Red spat. She even in this state was protective of her love. "She wasn't involved!"

"We know that Red..but she found you and we need her help." Bell said calmly.

The medics were ready to go. Emma knew she wouldn't be able to go with Red. No matter how hard she fought it wouldn't happen. She looked at Bell and the CO shook her head as if she read Emma's mind. The medics began to wheel Red out. They walked down the corridor..girls were standing there watching in shock. Nicky had her head buried in Morello's shoulder as Chapman looked on. Emma used her body to try to shield Red from view all the while still gripping the silent woman's hand.

When they got to the door Emma leaned forward and said with tears in her eyes "They will take good care of you. They will fix you up and you will come right back to me ok?"

That's when it hit Red that her girlfriend would not be going with her. Fear and tears filled her eyes as she tried to sit up. "No..you have to come with me. Please don't leave me." She sobbed. Emma's own sobs left her mouth. "I can't..you know that. I'm so sorry."

The medics told them they really needed to go. With a sob Emma pulled her hand from Red's vice grip. She wanted so badly to kiss her forehead but didn't want to mess with evidence.

Red's sobs filled the corridor as they wheeled her away. "I'm sorry..I'm sorry." Emma repeated and she hugged herself and cried. The doors shut and the sound of Red's sobs were gone. Then the weight if it all hit Emma hard. Her legs gave out as she slumped to the floor. A pair of arms caught her. She looked up to see a distraught Nicky looking at her with concern. She held Emma and rocked her. "It's going to be ok Em. Red's tough it will be ok."

The cops had arrested Mendez..he confessed on arrest that he had done it. He was being walked out the door when Emma spotted him. She broke free of where the other cops were questioning her. Before anyone could stop her she jumped on him. Wailing her fist at him hitting his chest. "YOU BASTARD! YOU FUCKING BASTARD I'LL KILL YOU!"

Healy pulled her off of him. Threatening her with time if she didn't stop. He held her back as she trembled with rage. "She was good Emma." Mendez said. "I told her you were mine..she didn't believe me. Now that she is gone you can be with me.. She is damaged goods now no? You don't want to be with that."

Emma screamed out in rage..Healy actually let go of her. Enraged and disgusted at Mendez. She ran to him and clocked him in the face breaking his nose and from the pain she felt also her knuckles. The cops pulled him away and out if the prison. That was the last anyone ever saw of George Mendez.

Chapter 10: Chapter 10  
It was nearing midnight. Emma had been questioned by the cops, her hand wasn't broken but she bust her knuckles. The medic of the prison wrapped her hand and sent her to bed with Tylenol for the pain. But nothing could numb the pain of knowing what happened to Red. How she couldn't protect her. The nasty words Pornstache spoke of Red being damaged goods and Emma not wanting her anymore made her vomit into the garbage can in her cube. Red was at the hospital all alone. Emma knew the woman was tough..but she had never seen Red like that before. She pictured Red at the hospital..she could almost see Red holding in all her pain. Trying to be strong there alone. As if letting her emotions show even for a second would break her down so completely.

At the hospital Red lay there with her legs in stirrups. The dr took swabs and hair samples. Red bit back the tears. She was scared..she wanted Emma with her. The thought of Emma brought a sob from her lips. What if she doesn't want me? What if I am damaged now? She thought to herself. She shook the thought out if her mind knowing it wasn't true.

"Ok Ms. Reznikov, all done." The dr said. Red would be staying the night as it was too late to go back to the jail. The nurse helped her to the bathroom. When she left Red used the toilet and the stepped in the shower. She let the hot water scald her body as she scrubbed away all the thoughts of him. She used a towel and scrubbed between her legs until she was raw. She slid down the wall as sobs racked her body. The nurse came and checked on her. Red calmed enough to get out of the shower and put on the hospital gown. She lay in the bed most of the night afraid to sleep. The morning came and Red hadn't slept a wink. Back at the prison neither had Emma.

The word had spread by the next morning. It seemed everyone knew what had happened. They all looked at Emma with a mix of sorrow and fear. She ignored the looks. Healy walked into the cafeteria and asked Emma to come with him. She followed him to his office demanding answers about Red. Once they got to his office door he turned to her. "She will need you. It will be awhile before she is herself again..we don't normally condone this but we will be moving her to your cube for the time being. Just be there for her..ok?" He said gently. Emma blinked her tears away and nodded. "Thank you." She said.

Healy opened his office door and she saw Red sitting in the chair in her prison sweats. She saw Emma and relief spread thru her. She stood up and walked to Emma who immediately pulled her into her arms. She held Red tight as she fought against her own tears. She heard the door shut as Healy gave them time alone. Emma pulled away and looked at an exhausted Red. Her eyes lacking the brightness they usually held. "Are you ok?" She asked cupping Red's cheek in her good hand.

"I've been better..but I'm going to be ok now I'm with you." Red said voice trembling. Red then noticed Emma's wrapped hand. "What did you do?" She asked.

" I attacked him as they took him out. He was saying horrible things. I snapped." She confessed. There was no need saying who "he" was. "I punched him..broke his nose. Busted my knuckles."

"Oh love." Red said bringing Emma's injured hand to her lips kissing it gently. "Why did you do that?"

"It was the least I could do. I couldn't protect you...oh god Red I'm so sorry!" Despite trying to be strong for Red, Emma broke down. Red pulled her into an embrace. "It wasn't your fault. He thought he could get you by getting rid of me..I don't blame you at all. You saved me last night. You did so good." Red said as tears slipped down her own cheeks.

The memory of what he said to her about being damaged returned to Red. "He told me..that you would be with him now..that (she let out a shaky sigh) that I was damaged goods now and you wouldn't want me."

Red saw Emma's face contort in rage. "That's not true!" Emma said fiercely. "You aren't damaged and I could never ever not want you. Hell could freeze over and we will still be together."

Tears slid down Red's cheeks. Emma so badly wanted to kiss her tears away. But she knew rape victims usually feared that type if touch right after, no matter if it was their lover or not.

She settled on brushing the red heads tears away with her fingers.

"It's going to be ok love. It will be tough for a bit but I'm here for you. So are your girls. We are here for you." Em said gently.

Red looked at her lover with so much trust and love on her eyes. Emma almost saw a bit of a spark in her eye for a split second. "Thanks my love." Red said. Then she shocked Emma and even herself as she leaned forward and pressed a kiss on Emma's lips. Instead if fear of the touch she felt comfort. She knew she was safe with Emma. She knew she would be ok.

They pulled back from the kiss as Healy knocked in the door. "You should head to eat lunch. If you don't want to be in the crowd Red I'll bring it to your cube."

"Thank you." Red said greatfully.

The two women headed to their now shared cube. Red got stares from the other inmates. She walked closer to Emma. Then she spotted her girls huddled in a corner. She froze for a second. "Do you want me to tell them to leave?" Emma whispered. Red thought for a second then shook her head no.

She walked towards them..they looked scared to move.. Nicky looked near tears as she saw the woman she though of as a mother..looking so much better than last night but still not herself. Red walked to them and slowly opened her arms. Nicky, Morello, Gina, Norma and Piper all hesitated. "Come here my girls." Red said voice shaking with emotion. Nicky fell forward into Red's arms followed by the rest of them. Emma watched as Red, even after being through one of the most horrible things..still was trying to be of comfort to her daughters. They held each other as soft sobs came from the girls. Red looked up at Emma watching her. Red's own eyes brimmed over as she buried her face into Nicky's bushy hair as she added her own sobs to the mix. "I'm going to be ok girls..it's going to be ok." Red said gently. Emma knew she was saying it trying to convince herself just as much as the girls. Emma moved forward as Red looked up and motioned for her to join them. Emma came around and wrapped her arms around the circle of girls who still held tight onto Red. She made eye contact with the cook. Eyes wet with tears Red mouthed "I love you." to Emma.

"I love you too." Emma mouthed back.

Red stood there in the comforting embrace of her girls and her love. It was going to be rough she knew that. Her own mother was raped and she remembered seeing her mother wake up screaming from nightmares. But with her girls and Emma by her side she knew she would be ok

Chapter 11: Chapter 11  
FTLOR -chapter 11

The next few weeks were difficult for Red. She was having some PTSD from the rape. The first night back after she had finally fallen asleep watching Emma sleep, Red had a horrible nightmare about the rape. Emma awoke to Red's screams as she thrashed around on the bed. Emma rushed over to her..careful not to startle her or make it worse. She talked gently to Red as she slowly pulled her into her arms, holding her as the thrashing stopped. As she came out of the dream the screams turned to soft sobs.

"Shhh..it's ok love." Emma soothed.

"I'm sorry..I'm sorry" Red said.

"No need to be Hun. It's ok I'm right here." Em comforted the red head. She looked up and saw the girls fearfully looking on. Nicky had sort of seen Red that way the night of the rape. But the other girls had just seen Red come undone and it scared them. Slowly Red fell back asleep in Emma's embrace.

The next night was the same..and the next. The girls woke to the screams but no longer moved. They listened to Emma sooth her and soon the sobs stopped.

The fourth night was the worst. Red's dream wasn't just her rape anymore. He raped her..then this time Emma showed up. Mendez threw Emma down as he raped her in front of Red. She was frozen..she couldn't move. She tried to scream but nothing came out. Then Emma looked at Red with such hatred in her eyes. "You couldn't save me!" She spat. "It's your fault." Then to her horror Mendez pulled out his gun and shot Emma point blank in the head. It all went black.

Nicky awoke to the screams. It was more intense than usual. She waited for the sound of Emma moving to comfort her but it didn't come. The screams continued. Nicky heard the others shifting. She got up and moved to Red's bunk. Emma wasn't there..she must have ran to pee. Nicky thought on her feet and rushed over to Red. She did as Emma had..slowly holding the thrashing woman as she tried to pull her out of the nightmare. Red's eyes snapped open. She was with Nicky..Emma wasn't there. It sent a panic thru Red. Nicky sensed it. "she is ok Ma. She just went to get a drink or something."

Red started coming out of it...Nicky shifted her in her arms. "Thanks my girl."

Red said quietly hiccuping on a sob. Then the younger girl tightened her hold on Red. Then she felt something warm and wet on the bed. She looked down and felt a mortified panic. Red looked down too and immediately began to sob in embarrassment. She had wet herself. Never ever not even as a child had she ever wet the bed. Nicky stood up not knowing what to do... "It's..its's ok Red..it happens. We can get you cleaned up..."

"Don't touch me!" Red shouted.

Nicky paled. That's when Emma rushed in. Morello had come to find her in the bathroom saying Red was having a moment. Emma froze as she saw a scared Nicky and her Red sobbing into her hands. Something else was up.

"What happened Nicky?" Emma asked.

"Nicky looked at Red then Emma her face pink with embarrassment. "Umm.."

Red interrupted her "I pissed myself." her voice full with disgust and embarrassment for herself. That's when Emma noticed the urine puddle on the bed and the slight odor. "I pissed myself. Like a fucking child." Her voice broke as she buried her head in her hands.

Emma looked at Nicky "Thank you. I got it from here." She mouthed. Nicky walked away as Emma neared a still crying Red. She kneeled down in front of her. "Hey love, look at me." She tilted Red's face up to look at her. "It happens..with trauma and the nightmares. It's ok. Let's get you cleaned up huh?" Red kept her eyes down but nodded. Emma grabbed a couple towels and wrapped one around Red's waist. Slowly the walked towards the bathroom. Red stilled an obvious memory to the rape hitting her. Emma sensed it. "Hey..I'll be with you ok? Just me. Nothing is going to happen."

Once they got in the bathroom, Emma started the shower. Slowly she helped Red peel off her sweat and urine soaked clothes. Red was silent as tears slid down her cheeks. Emma lifted her face to look her in the eyes. "I love you." She said. "I got you."

Emma pulled off her own clothes as they stepped into the shower. Normally the two of them naked in the shower was all fun and games. Tonight it wasn't about sex. Red stood there arms around Emma's neck as her face rested on her shoulder. Emma took a wet soapy cloth and began cleaning Red. When she got to where she had to clean between her legs, Emma looked at Red silently asking if Red wAnted to do that part herself. "I trust you." Red said looking at Emma with nothing but trust and love. Emma slowly and carefully brought the cloth between Reds legs. The older woman open her legs so she could get better access. Emma was gentle..safe. Once she was finished both women had tears in their eyes. "Done." Emma said.

They dried off and returned to the cube. They were shocked to find fresh sheets on Red's bed along with an extra nightgown. Red quickly changed then lay back down on her bed. She patted the bed for Emma to lay with her.

As they lay cuddled together Emma asked the question. "What happened? What was different tonight aside from me not being there?"

Red shuddered at the memory of the dream. She told Emma. It was the same as usual except this time he raped Emma too and Red couldn't even stop him. "You looked at me and blamed me.." Red choked on a sob. "You said I couldn't save you. Then he took out his gun and shot you. I woke and you were gone and I thought..." She could not finish her sentance. Sobs overtook her. Emma gathered her into her arms.

"Oh love it was a dream..I'm ok..I'm alive and I don't blame you for anything ok?"

"Just hold me. Please?" Red asked.

"You don't even have to ask." Emma said as she tightened her hold on Red. "I'm never going to let you go."

Both women fell into a dreamless sleep. The first both have had in awhile.

Chapter 12: Chapter 12  
It had been a month and a half since the rape. Red was starting to be a bit more like herself. She only had the occasional nightmare and they weren't as intense as they had been.

The cook continued to work wonders in the kitchen, keeping everyone fed and happy.

Emma went to the kitchen office to find her girlfriend one night.

Red looked up and saw Emma. A smile unfolded on her face. The young brunette saw the spark in her lovers bright blue eyes.

She remembered the first time she noticed the spark had returned to the Red heads eyes. It was about two weeks earlier. Red had cooked a particularly good meal. Normally no one other than her girls complimented her on her cooking but that day she had quite a few others telling her the past was amazing. Emma noticed her eyes brighten a bit..not her normal self but close. Then later that afternoon it was visiting day. Uri, Red's son had come back to visit.

He had come a few weeks prior to the rape. Red told him she was with Emma. He was upset saying it was wrong, and that he was going to cut Red off now. He left in a angry rush and pushed passed Emma on his was out. Emma remembered giving her love a few minutes along before she went and found her standing in the kitchen with silent tears on her cheeks. It was hard for Red to see herself loosing her family.

That's why everyone was shocked when Uri showed after over two months. The prison had told him about the rape. Uri had been upset and worried but couldn't do anything. His beliefs were is beliefs and he was still angry with his mother. But he did keep tabs with Healy. Asking for updates but asking Healy not to tell Red. That's how Uri found out Emma was the one keeping her mom sane, the one who saved her, loved her and helped her back to being herself after the rape. Uri felt different about Emma now. He knew his mom must really love her, because she normally didn't let anyone in like that.

He remembered how his mom's face glowed as she talked of Emma. Her eyes full of love. That was what scared uri and pushed him away. Now he felt the need to go apologize to his mom..and Emma.

When Red was told she and Emma both had a visitor the women were confused. They walked together into the visiting room. Red let our a gasp when she saw her son. Approaching him, she hesitated and then relaxed as he gave his mother a hug. He shocked everyone when he hugged Emma too.

"I know all that happened...Healy called me." Uri started. "Didn't know what to do..I wasn't supposed to be talking to you after what you said you were doing with her. Pops said so."

Red tensed up about to start at her son.

"Matushka, let me finish." Uri interrupted. "I asked for updates from Healy. He said it was bad..that you weren't yourself...but then he told me about you." He said looking at Emma. "He told me how you were helping her and protecting her and..and loving her. I was so wrong Ma..I shouldn't have pushed you away. I can see how you two love each other. I know you love my mom Emma or you wouldn't have done all you did for her especially after the rape."

Red had tears pooling in her eyes. "What are you saying son?" She asked.

"I'm saying no one has the right to tell me not to be a part of my moms life just like no one has the right to tell you who you can love." Uri said.

"I accept you and Emma."

A sob ripped from Red's mouth..Emma gripped her hand as she felt her own eyes prick with tears.

It was the end of visiting then. Uri pulled his mom into a hug. She held him tight as tears were falling on both their cheeks. Then Uri hugged Emma. "Thank you." He said. She didn't need to ask what he was thanking her for. She just knew.

As Red and Emma walked out towards their cube, Red stopped and faced Emma. She kissed her deeply. "Chapel?" She asked.

Emma's eyes widened. "Are you sure my love?" She asked.

"So sure." Red said.

The two women entered the chapel. They began kissing. Red pulled Emma's clothes off and for the first time since the rape made love to the brunette. Emma allowed her tears to slip down her cheeks as she came. The Red pulled Emma up and started pulling of her own clothes. Emma slowly carefully kissed Red on her mouth making her way down.

"Tell me if you need to stop ok?" Emma said gently.

Red didn't speak. Instead she pulled down her pants and panties and pulled Emma down on her. She looked at Emma with so much love and trust.

Emma slowly made love to Red..watching for any type of fear. It didn't come. "I'm close." Red said quietly.

Keeping her tear filled eyes locked with Red's equally tear filled eyes, Emma curled her fingers inside her. Red came hard with a loud moan.

Emma pulled out and moved up to Red's face. Her eyes were shut tight. "Are you ok love?" Emma asked worried it might have been too soon.

Red opened her eyes and Emma gasped. For the first time since the rape, the spark had returned to Red's eyes.

"I love you so much." Red said thru a sob. Both women held onto each other as they cried. They knew as long as they had each other it was going to be ok.

Chapter 13: Chapter 13  
Emma and Red had been together for over a year. Emma began thinking of what was going to happen soon. She had only a year left on her sentence. It got her thinking about how Red had about 5 more years. The women knew that at some point they would be apart for a long time when Emma left. But it was a taboo conversation with them, they didn't like talking about it.

Red, Emma, Chapman, Nicky and Morello were playing cards in the lounge. The O'Neill came over and told Emma that Healy wanted to see her. Emma looked at her girls and shrugged as she walked away.

"Sit down Johnson." Healy said as she walked into his office.

Emma sat and gave him a questioning look.

"There has been a change in your sentance. You are getting out sooner than expected." He said.

Emma felt a mix of emotions. "When?"

She asked.

"Next week." He said.

Emma went numb.

She walked back into the lounge. The girls looked up as Emma sat down silently. She was trying hard not to look at Red in fear of breaking down.

"what did he say?" Red asked. "What's wrong?"

"Umm..I'm getting out early." She said quietly.

"Oh shit." Said Nicky.

Emma kept her head down. She heard Red asked the dreaded question her voice full with anticipation and some fear. "When?"

Emma finally looked up at her love, knowing this moment would change everything for the both of them. "Next week." She said quietly.

She watched Red's eyes go blank. Then the Russian cook got up with out a word and walked out of the room.

Emma watched her leave as she felt sobs rip from her body. Nicky got up "I'll go talk to her Em." She said as she walked after Red.

Red just made her way to her cube when her legs gave out. She sat hard on the bed as her body shook trying to hold back tears. Her love was leaving..not in a year but next week. The two women knew it was going to happen but not so soon. Red felt like her world was falling apart.

"Ma?" Nicky said.

Red made no attempt to wipe away her tears. She allowed her daughter to hold her as she let her tears continue to fall. "She can't leave..what am I going to do without her? I have four years left..I can't do this Nicky I can't do this. What if she breaks up with me? What if she leaves me?" Red sobbed.

Emma had been standing at the door of the cube watching Nicky try to comfort her love. She tried staying silent but couldn't hold back anymore when she heard Red say she thought she would leave her.

"Never!" She said causing both women to look up. The pain in Red's eyes made Emma want to cry. Instead she sat next to Red and pulled her out of Nicky's arms into her own. Nicky left them alone.

"I'll never leave you Red." Emma sobbed. This won't change anything. I'll visit every chance I get..I'll write you..I love you Red so much."

Red said nothing. She just held Emma as they both sobbed.

Chapter 14: Chapter 14  
The next week was hard for both women. It was Friday..Emma was leaving. The night before they lay in the chapel after making love. "Marry me?" Emma asked through her tears.

"What?" Red asked shocked.

"Marry me? I love you Red..you are the only one for me. Even if we won't really be together again for four years..I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Emma said eyes full of tears and love.

"Ask me again." Red husked.

"Galina Red Reznikov..love of my life..will you marry me?" Emma asked.

"Yes..I will." Red sobbed with a smile breaking through her tears.

Then the two made love for hours. It ended with both of them crying harder than either of them had in a long time.

Friday morning Emma said goodbye to everyone..she had been changed into the clothes she had when she got there 4 years ago. She knew her mom was waiting for her outside in the car. There was no more stalling. She had to go. Red was hovering in the corner as Emma said goodbye. Then Emma looked up at the pain filled eyes of the cook. The two were the last in the room except for Healy who had to watch Emma until she got into the car. Emma walked over to Red and the embraced. Painful sobs ripped through both of their bodies. The kissed until Healy pulled them apart. "I love you..so much." Emma repeated over and over.

Red choked out an " I love you too." Then she watched as Emma walked out the door as her heart broke in two...one piece stayed with her in prison and one walked out with the love of her life. Red collapsed on the ground sobbing as Healy looked on.

Red had been having such a hard time..she cried most of her first week alone without Emma. Friday came around. Emma rushed in to the visiting room. She was about to see her love. It felt wierd being on the other side of the table. She was nervous..she patted her pocket and felt a box there. It took convincing to let them let her bring it in but the agreed.

Then she saw her, Red walked into the room. The met in an embrace not wanting to let go. "I missed you so much." Red choked.

They sat down. Both told their own stories of how horrible the first week was alone. "I'm filing for an appeal...to get out. It's a long shot but maybe it will work." Red said.

"I will pray for it to work Red. I am pretty lost without you." Emma said.

"Oh..um I have something for you." She said. She took the box out of her pocket. Red gasped as Emma took her hands in her own.

"I know you can't have it here. I just wanted to show you..I have it and it's waiting for you when you come home. I can't wait until I can put it on your finger." Emma said rubbing her finger over the top of Red's left ring finger.

Emma opened the box revealing the most beautiful engagement ring Red had ever seen.

"Oh my God!" Red said as tears slid down her cheeks. "It was my grandmothers ring...when I got out and I told my mom I planned to marry you when I got out she have me this. It's not new but.." Emma was interrupted by a tearful Red.

"It's perfect." She said. "I can't wait to be your wife."

Chapter 15: Chapter 15  
Emma was at her apartment waiting anxiously by her phone. Red was going hear about her appeal that day. If all went well would have time cut from her sentence.

It had been two months since Emma brought the ring to Red. It sat in the box on Emma's nightstand. She brought it out to look at during the hard nights.

The phone rang and Emma jumped for it. "An inmate from Litchfield.." Emma cut the computer off and pressed one.

"So?!" Emma asked knowing it was Red on the other line. "What did they say?"

Emma's ears were met with Red's soft sobs. Her heart broke immedialy. It must not have gone well.

"Oh love. It will be ok. Just finish the 4 years and I'll still be waiting." Emma comforted.

"It worked...I get out in 2 weeks." Red sobbed thru what Emma now knew to be happy tears.

"Oh god Red.. I thought.." Emma wept into the phone "You are coming home!"

Two weeks later:

Excitement filled Red. She was getting out today. She was moving in with Emma and for the first time in 13 years she would be free.

She walked out the gate an wave back to her girls blowing them a kiss.

She turned and saw Emma getting out of her car.

She ran into her arms and let out a sob as she held onto her love. Both of them finally free women.

Later that night Emma and are were out to a nice romantic dinner. They talked about how they were excited to finally start their lives together.

The waiter brought dessert to the table. Red looked down and let out a sob. Will you Marry Me? Was written in icing on the small cake.

She looked up and saw Emma on her knee in front of her. She took Red's hands in hers.

"I have to do this right. The first time I looked at you.. I mean really looked at you, was the night Trisha died. You let me in and I felt connected. Then after my attack.. when you kissed me for the first time I knew for sure I love you." Emma took a shuddering breath " Then we went through the hardest time.. The hardest test I think any couple could go through. But you did it, you make it through and I have never been so proud of you. Leaving you in prison was so hard.. But I knew I would be getting to spend the rest of my life with you even if I had to wait four years I do so. But we were blessed.. And here we are. We are finally together and I am never letting you go again. I love you so much and I am asking you again... Galina..my loving Red... Will you marry me?"

Tears poured down both their faces. Red nodded. "Yes." She choked out "Yes I will marry you! Oh god I love you so much!"

Emma slipped the ring into Red's finger. She pulled the love of her life into a searing kiss their tears mixing together.

"I love you so much." Emma replied. They had gone thru so much in their relationship.. And now they had the rest of their lives with each other. They felt like the luckiest women in the world. If you asked them is they were able to go back and erase their time in prison they would say no. They found their other halves in prison.. They found their loves. And now as Emma and Red walked out of the restaurant hand in hand. They knew that together they could overcome anything.

It's done! I really enjoyed writing it. If anyone has any requests for any other Emma/Red story let me know. I would love to write some more. I hope who ever read this enjoyed!


End file.
